Wheels on the Bus
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: AU. An eight hour bus ride together when they can’t stand each other. Wonderful. SoraKairi
1. Hour One

Ohmigosh! A story? From me? Will it be any good?

Okay. Here it is. The story. And, delving deeper into details - oooh! I liked that sentence - this story, I'll admit, is carried mostly by dialogue. It's a fair change from my other works, as it is not super-weighed-down with description, so I'm wondering if this will take off or not. And, whether this is good news, bad news, or unimportant news that I'm telling, it's so, so there. -grin-

Commence reading, if you please.

Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- I will _chuck_ my cell phone at your head. I will. I mean it. I - don't - (_sigh_) Oh _fine_. I _don't_ own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Hour One – Nine a.m.**

"No. No! I can…_hey_, I can do it myself!" 

He blew strands of hair out of his eyes, frustrated. "I can _do _it."

"I can…do it…my_self_," she growled tersely, grabbing back her luggage. "So hands off."

"I'm _just _trying to---"

"Stop _touching _my stuff!"

"Miss, would you---"

"Sora, let go!"

He glared at her murderously, and then held up his hands, giving up. "Fine. You win." Stepping back, he folded his arms over his chest. "Put it in the damn bus yourself."

She huffed and whirled around, and he smirked to himself as the old guy in the driver's attire stepped away, nervous expression on his face.

"Stubborn old---"

"_Don't_…finish that sentence," she snapped, busily shoving her suitcase into the luggage compartment.

Shaking his head, he grinned and ran a hand through his coarse hair, enjoying the fact that she was struggling. It was going to be a long, _long _ride out.

"I blame Riku," she huffed when she'd finished and spun around, hair slipping from her bun and flying into her face. The old driver smiled nervously and then beckoned him forward, and Sora grinned smugly at her and lifted his own baggage and placed it next to hers.

"Yeah, well so do I," he said when he stepped back, ruffling her hair. She slapped his hand away, eyes narrowed, and crossed her arms.

"This is some kind of sick joke and you know it."

"Yes, Princess, I do. Now can we calm down long enough to find a seat?"

"Don't call me---!"

"I said _calm_," he replied smartly, smirking and passing her, nodding to the old man who was already helping a _normal _pair that had been behind them.

"I _am _calm," she snarled.

"Of course you are."

"Shut up and get on the bus."

"Your wish is my command."

"Stop joking---"

"Are we ever gonna get on the bus, Kairi? _Really_?"

He relished in the look of pure hatred she shot him. He flustered her, and he felt a certain pride at that. Kairi, the always sweet, never riled up Kairi, flew off her handle whenever he came into the picture.

He had to admit, he had some skill.

"Princess, your chariot awaits."

"I'll hurt you," she snapped, stomping toward the open doors.

He tilted his head, smiling, and then followed behind her. When she ascended the steps he followed, close enough to keep her irritated, and then when she hesitated, looking for a seat, he gave her a gentle nudge and sent her stumbling into the open aisle. She cast him a withering look as she glared at him over her shoulder, and he chuckled softly as she marched forward, shoulders tense from so much inner frustration.

At last they found an empty seat near the back of the bus. She sat down, only refused to move over, and looked at him in false confusion when he crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"You gonna _move_?"

"Why should I? There's plenty of seats."

"Oh. Real mature. Now _scoot_."

She snorted and turned her head to the window. Closing his eyes to keep hold of his temper, he waited, and waited, until he couldn't wait any longer.

"_Fine_," he breathed, and then uncrossed his arms and forcibly shoved her aside. She shrieked, gaining quite the large amount of attention, but he ignored it all and flopped down in his seat in satisfaction. "You just love doing things the hard way."

"I…am gonna kill you."

"You can try."

"Oh, I'll have plenty of chances. This is an eight-fricken-hour bus ride!"

"Keep your voice down," he scolded mockingly. "And jeez, Kairi. Watch the language."

She slapped him across the shoulder and then groaned in irritation, physically turning her body away from him and staring out the window. His lip twitched and then he laughed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

"I hate you."

"Hate you, too."

"You disgust me."

"Oh, you're loathsome."

"Don't talk to me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Fine."

He smirked and looked to his left, across the seat to a startled looking woman. She quickly averted her attention, and he bowed his head, still completely amused.

"Fine," he murmured.

She let out a breath, and he darted his eyes over to her. Her forehead was resting against the window, hair spilling on either side of her face.

"They better be in love with each other, because I am sacrificing _so much _for them."

He smirked and looked back down, into his lap. "I think they're content with their decision."

"Better be more than content," she grumbled.

"You're strangely bitter."

"I'm with you. There's a good enough reason as any."

"Ooh…_nice _one."

"I'm not _talking _to you, remember?"

"Of course not."

Distantly, he heard the compartment door close, and glanced up. Leaning over, he ignored Kairi's complaints to see the old driver pat the side of the bus and walk toward the doors. Sighing with relief, he flashed Kairi a smile and sat back, leaning against the seat and watching as the man's head rose up and then he was in full view, seating himself in his rightful chair. There was a hiss and then the doors began to shut, and the man reached for the intercom.

Sora just closed his eyes and drowned out his voice.

There was a lurch soon enough, and then another hiss, and then the bus was in motion, pulling out and allowing them to embark on their journey. Sighing with relief, Sora stretched his arms in front of him, grinning contentedly, and then let his hands fall back into his lap.

"No need to be so happy."

"We're moving. We're getting somewhere. And with each passing hour, that means the less and less time I have to spend with _you_."

"How touching," she snapped, leaning forward and placing her backpack she'd carried aboard on the floor. Shuffling through the contents, she pulled out a book, and then straightened, staring at him. "So I don't have to be aware of your presence for eight whole hours."

"Oh, yeah, because I was _real _curious about a _book_," he said, rolling his eyes. Then, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his headphones and placed them into his ears. "So I don't have to listen to _you_ for eight hours," he mocked.

She rolled her eyes and then crossed her legs, leaning back just as he turned on the music. She flipped open the book, turned a couple of pages, and he tapped his foot on the floor, and that was how it stayed.

For a while.

Drumming his fingers on his knee, he looked around as the song after song played, attention drawn to different people.

The old woman in the seat next to them was already asleep, obviously not a nine a.m. kind of person. Her head was bowed, and from the way her mouth was hanging open he'd argue that she was snoring. Her cane was resting across her lap, and her body moved back and forth with the rhythm of the bus.

Turning his attention to two seats ahead of her, he blinked as he caught sight of a couple not much younger than he and Kairi. Even so early they were already making out with each other, and Sora wrinkled his nose, more than slightly disturbed.

Most other people just sat stoically, staring ahead or out the window or reading books.

He looked over at Kairi to find that yes, she was still absorbed in her text. And he, unfortunately for her, was bored.

Pressing the button, he shut off the power to his music.

"So…"

"Oh, for the love of God," she groaned, looking up at him.

He smirked. "I just said _so_…"

"What is it that you want, huh?"

He pulled his headphones from his ears, shoving them back into his pocket. "Some friendly conversation, that's all."

"_Friendly_? Conver_sation_? Is either possible with us?"

"I dunno."

"And I don't _care_. Now shut up and go back to ignoring me."

"You're so _pleasant_."

"I," she growled, "will shove those earphones down your throat."

"You'd be willing to fish them out of my pocket?"

"It would be a necessary evil," she said coolly, and sat back, eyes back on her page.

"Sure."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" she snapped, slamming the cover of her book shut and glaring at him.

"Oh nothing," he said, smirking and looking forward, hands interlocked behind his head.

"You know what? I don't _care_." She opened her book and flipped back to her page.

"Must be frustrating, having to do that a_gain_ and a_gain_ and a_gain_…"

"I swear, I wouldn't mind being locked up if it means I'll have killed you."

"Good. Nice to see that positive attitude. You're dealing with your problem."

She smacked him with the book, getting a laugh out of him. Huffing, she turned back, staring down at the cover.

And then she sighed. "I should've gone for the plane."

* * *

End of chapter. 

Gasp! (_Why_? I dunno) Was it good? Do you want the next chapter? Should I quit while I'm ahead? Do you want another one-shot? Will you review and comment on the story? Huh, huh, huh?

An_noy_ing...

Anyway, review please. (I gotta find a better way to ask. This is getting quite tedious)

Oh, and telling you now, I won't update quickly (on purpose). But one-shots will surely be posted. Heh.

_Well_, maybe if I get a _lot _of reviews...


	2. Hour Two

Whoa.

Okay, _honestly_, I didn't think this story would take off. At all. Because, well, it's not much of a story. But _thank you_ soooo much for reviewing. It was totally awesome to see how popular this was. (Yes, I _did _decide to wait two weeks, anyway. -evil grin-)

Well, yeah, the giant overload of conversation _does _continue, but if it has a certain flare to it it's okay, correct? I don't think the conversation will let up much - I _did _**try **to edit it - because it's more life-like (in my opinion) to have them always talking. Life is full of chatty people, anyway. -grin-

With the whole anti-climatic thing...(hangs head) sorry. But the whole story is just a bus ride somewhere (you'll find out soon, I think, the destination). So I'm not about to throw in some twist and toss it off the road. I know, disappointing, but I'm like that.

Oh, and about Sora being out-of-character...heh. Sorry. I love him in-character just as much as the next person, but I love his wiseass, sarcastic-ness just as much in this story! (If I may say so without seeming arrogant). Anywho, he will _also _probably remain OOC, but I hope that won't be too upsetting.

As you're probably ignoring this anyway, why don't I get on with it?

Oh! Quick lil tidbit. Erm...that sounded stupid. Anyway, Riku won't be _fully _introduced until the end. He's only _mentioned_ from now until then. -weeping- Riku doesn't have a big part. So _sad_!

...Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am just not awesome enough to be able to own the sheer awesomeness of the awesome Kingdom Hearts (and awesome Sora and Riku).

* * *

**Hour Two – Ten a.m.**

"You get your hands off!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag out of her hands. Reaching in, he retrieved a breakfast bar, checked the name, decided it looked good, and then threw the plastic bag back into her lap. After ripping off the wrapping he dropped that in her lap, too, grinning when she protested.

When she started to smack him, though, he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"I didn't eat."

She was such a hassle. Really, he had to ex_plain _himself?

"Well too bad! That's my food!"

He glanced at her passively, holding her stare for a moment, and then took a bite off of the bar, chewing it thoughtfully as she tried to kill him with her eyes. Swallowing and grinning when he was finished, he tilted his head.

"'S good, too."

She dug her nails into his arm in frustration.

"Ow!" he cried, pulling away and nearly falling into the aisle. Blinking, he tilted his head as he realized he was leaning halfway out of his seat, grinned at all the startled passengers, and then sat up, flushing slightly.

Next to him, Kairi was giggling.

"Yeah. Real funny." He blinked, and then looked at her. "Wait, you laugh?"

The amused look on her face turned into one of indignation. "Yes, I _laugh_."

"At other people's expenses, then."

"That is _not _true."

"Ch."

"You're impossible," she grumbled, crumpling the wrapper in her hand and throwing it into her open backpack. Then, reaching into her bag, she fumbled around for something appealing when a cross look flashed on her features. "You took my favorite one, you dope."

"Oh, that's uncalled for."

"Gimme," she said, reaching for the food in his hand.

He laughed and leaned back, holding it high above his head. "Ask nicely."

"Like you know manners," she shot back, one hand on his chest as she reached for the bar above their heads.

"A little close, aren't ya, Kai?"

"Don't call me _that_, either," she snapped, momentarily pausing from trying to steal his breakfast. Her eyes were flashing, and her face was scant inches from his.

His cheeks prickled.

Then, arching an eyebrow, he smirked at her. "What, Riku can give you a pet name but I can't?"

"It's not a pet name, it's a _nick_name, moron. And no, you can't, because I hate you."

"Well, oh well," he said, and then stuffed the bar into his mouth. She dug her nails into his arm again, still _very _close to him – actually closer now – and he winced.

After chewing and swallowing he removed her nails from his flesh, pushing her back and then rubbing at the skin as he shook his head at her.

"You're vicious."

"I don't _like _you."

"Jeez, really?"

"Mm…" she said, leaning forward and picking up her black backpack. He rolled his eyes at the thing – really, it had _everything _– and watched as she pulled out a water bottle. He shook his head as she uncapped it and took a sip, and then shot him a look.

"_What_?"

There was lightning in her eyes, actually, as she regarded him; exasperation as description was an understatement. He guessed hell hath no fury for a Kairi pissed.

That didn't stop him from mocking her, however.

"You…are obsessive."

"No, I'm not. But _you're _incompetent."

"You wound me. Please, take this knife out of my heart."

She sneered at him, taking another sip, and then capped the bottle. He sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really, _why _are you so prepared for everything? Can't you be a little less perfect?"

She shoved her water bottle into her back with unnecessary force. She didn't even look at him as she spat, "Don't test me."

"Why not? You'll _ace _it, anyway."

Sitting up, she whirled on him, the few bangs that had fallen from her bun brushing against her cheeks as she leveled him with a glare. "I'm _sick _and tired of you. Already! Can't you grow up for once?"

"You're grown up enough for the both of us," he said sarcastically.

"Tch," she spat, smoothing wrinkles out of her dress and obviously doing her best to forget his presence.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're such a child, you know that?" She snapped. "Everything's just a big, _stupid_ joke to you."

"The only one that seems to bother is you, since you're too _mature _to find _anything _funny."

She glared at him. "No, _everyone _thinks you're a child, Sora. They just won't tell you. You're just an overgrown kid, that's all you are!"

Blinking, he started at her words, surprised to find them so insulting. He stared at her for a long minute, wide-eyed, but she was already focusing her attention back on smoothing out her skirt, murmuring viciously under her breath. He was speechless, actually, with no way to reply to what she'd said; and that was a first. He tried to shove it aside, too, tried to shrug off the biting words as if they were nothing, but he _couldn't_. They hurt.

All he was was a child to her. That's all she saw. That's all he'd ever been in her eyes.

A child.

So he caved. Giving up on trying to find a comeback, giving up on trying to ignore her words, he turned his head and slumped in his seat, staring straight and reaching for his headphones.

"Sora?"

He didn't pause. His hands closed on the desired object, and after settling it in his lap he put one earpiece in and then the other. He closed his eyes, settling himself, and then a song was on, filling his senses.

He closed his eyes and spent a lot of time like that, bouncing his knee idly as he kept his head resting against the seat. He wouldn't be able to ignore her for the next six and a half hours, he knew that, but while her words still stung he couldn't face her.

And he was just being stupid, really. People told him to grow up all the time. It was no different coming from her.

Minutes ticked by, and on went the silence between them, until his right earphone was yanked out of his ear. Starting, he turned off the music automatically and looked to her, irritated.

"_What_?"

"Dammit, don't ignore me, all right?"

His expression darkened; he could feel it. And she cringed slightly, too. "_You're _the one who didn't want to talk to me from the beginning."

Snapping back to her regular fighting self, she glowered at him. "Fine. Then if you're gonna ignore me, don't be pissed at me when you do it."

"Why? Afraid you might feel guilty?"

"No, afraid because I _know _I'll feel guilty."

He snorted softly, but then pulled out his other earphone and shoved it back into his pocket, fiercely so as to appear like it was his only choice and he wasn't happy about it. She smiled for a fraction of a second and then turned her head, focusing on the passing scenery.

…Which wasn't much, as they were on the highway.

"Sorry," she said suddenly. It was soft, terse, but not insincere.

"Hmm…"

"You're not a kid, all right?" She turned to him, eyes narrowed. "You just…frustrate me. You act so…so…_immature_."

"Right, and you only associate with perfect, mature guys, so I piss you off."

"_Sora_, that's not fair. And _this _is why I can't stand you." She closed her eyes. "Plus, you act like an idiot."

He smirked against his will and shook his head, looking forward. "I'm touched."

She let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. "I just don't understand you."

"Which is probably why you hate me."

She blinked, startled by his words, and then frowned. "Don't make me out as the bad one. You hate me, too."

He shrugged, resting his head back on the seat cushion, and crossed his arms comfortably across his chest.

"Hey."

He looked to his left to see Kairi staring at him passively, leaning against the window. He arched an eyebrow.

"I said don't ignore me, remember?"

"No, you said don't be _pissed _when I ignore you."

Her brow twitched in agitation, and he smiled. "Well, I changed my mind."

"Again." Then he tilted his head. "You just want to argue with me, don't you?"

"I'm _bored_, Sora," she grumbled, turning her head to look out the window. "It's barely been two hours, and I'm stuck on this bus next to _you_. I have a right to want to talk to even my worst enemy."

"Ooh, your worst enemy, huh?"

She blew a strand of hair from her eyes, and he smirked. That was a classic sign that Kairi was irritated.

He would know.

"Hey, if you're mad, just come out and say it, because I can read you like a book anyway."

"Tch."

He held up his hands. "Okay. _Fine_. Ignore me."

"You piss me off," she muttered.

He smiled and looked forward, drumming his fingers on his knee. "See? Better."

"You do it on purpose, don't you?"

"Mm hmm," he laughed.

She sighed. "Why?"

"Oh, because you hated me the moment you met me in high school, and this is my payback."

"You were a jerk."

"I was _not_."

"You're still a jerk."

"Okay, neither of that is true. I'm just an ass to you."

She looked to him, grinning against her will it seemed. "Is that any better?"

He blinked, and then grinned back. "No."

Sighing, Kairi looked back out the window. "You think they're happy?"

"Riku and Naminé, you mean?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

He stared ahead. "They're great. Really. I've never seen Riku so happy. And Naminé, she's nuts about him. Ever since high school it's been like that."

"Mm…"

"God, when was the last time you bothered to see them?"

She turned narrowed eyes on him. "I can't just _see _them, you asshole. My job kinda permits me from having a social life."

"You could've called, just once. Naminé misses you."

"Well you've got it _so easy_, don't you? You don't have to do anything that requires effort, and you can see your friends whenever you want. So much so that you think you have the right to tell me what to do!"

He sighed and looked forward. "God Kairi, I'm just trying to help. You've always been like that, though. Shooting me down without a second thought."

"Not true," she hissed.

"No?" he asked detachedly, looking to the side where the old woman still slept.

Kairi was silent, and he closed his eyes, nodding. His opinions just weren't good enough for her.

"Just…shut up," she murmured, and he turned her head to see her looking out the window, eyes half-lidded and sadness written across her face.

He sighed, and he would've wrapped his arm around her shoulders if she'd let him. But Kairi was independent, stubborn, and despised his very being wholly and completely. So he wasn't about to attempt such a thing.

"If you ask me," he said, leaning back, "I'd say that a phone call every so often would be sufficient. Because I know, Kairi, with your way of being a perfectionist, that you practically kill yourself with your high standards." He shrugged and closed his eyes. "And no one should live like that, looking down on themselves and having no friends."

"I bet you really care."

"Right, Kairi. Just shoot me down again, like you always do."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Well deal with it. You can't always have things the way you want them."

"I hate you," she murmured.

He just nodded, closing his eyes and listening to the cacophony of sounds around them. "I know."

* * *

Getting deeper into the story...yay! A second chapter. This is now the longest running story in my archive. Which is...kinda sad. 

Anyway, thanks again _so much _for reviewing. I hope I get just as many reviews again, because it makes me super happy, but, well...oh, forget it. Please review, though, despite my inability of coherence at the moment.

Hurray!

And I can't wait for the next chapter. Waiting to post is killing me. -smile-


	3. Hour Three

Whoa. Chapter Three. I've never had such a long-running story yet!

Man, it's just so hard to get description in, though. But, I have to say, I'm glad I'm revising some parts, because it makes the story longer, and it's not so awkward to read with just point after point after point being made. Plus, I think it makes the situations more amusing this way. (Plus, I think I'm doing _okay _in adding body language, and thanks **xsynthetic-smile **for your tip in your first review. It gave me guidelines on how to better work this, and it _does _make the story better, in my opinion).

As for the anticlimactic thing...-sigh- still going nowhere, and won't go anywhere. You'll just have to sit through a boring bus ride with two characters hating one another. _Still_, I protest that that makes it more realistic, because (minusing the hate-on-hate relationship focused here) nothing really happens on a bus ride. This one is at least a _little _crazy to subtract the boredom a tad.

And thanks for all the reviews. Really, I'm astounded at the success. Thanks for all the feedback!

Well, all this being said, you'd probably just rather read and ignore me. So go ahead! (But don't forget to review).

Disclaimer: I love it, I write it, I obsess over it, but I do not own it. How sad, how cruel, how utterly depressing for me.

* * *

**Hour Three – Eleven a.m.**

"Leather."

He leaned back, reaching his arms over his head and stretching, taking his time. She saw so, too, because her eyes flicked to him irritably, and she made a sound that clearly expressed her annoyance, no words needed. Eyes shut, he grinned and felt content, and let another moment pass before he settled comfortably against the seat.

Turning his attention to her, he smiled. "Where were we?"

Her mouth twitched. "_Lea-ther_," she growled.

"Fine." He yawned once, covering his mouth, and when he lowered his hand to his lap he looked to her again. "Couch."

"Like that was so hard," she grumbled in impatience, making him grin. "House."

He shrugged, however, and that just made her bristle further. Of course, he had to wonder why he was provoking her temper so.

He _had_ to say, though, he enjoyed the way her eyes twinkled so brightly when she was enraged. No matter the fact that it was because she couldn't stand him that that was so, she just looked so...pretty. He shifted foolishly then, cheeks prickling at the thought, and he turned his head aside, deciding that those thoughts were best left alone.

He would think no more of how pretty Kairi's eyes were.

"Roof," he said softly, shifting again. He was getting uncomfortable.

She snorted softly, as if his discomfort were completely uncalled for. That, at least, settled him some. He turned back to her, rolling his eyes.

She glared back. "_Tile_."

"Floor," he challenged.

"Cube."

"Cube?" He looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged. "Ice."

"Cool."

He smirked. "Zimbabwe."

She looked at him, dumbstruck. She blinked once, twice, and stared at him, so long that his grin faltered slightly. And he was just about to snap at her impatiently when she exclaimed, "Zim_bab_we? Sora, are you kidding me? How do you get Zim_bab_we out of _cool_?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No idea. But I think Zimbabwe's such a cool name, so---"

"I mean, the climate's not _even_ cool."

He smiled easily, leaning back and looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kairi, you just can't handle the full potential of my mind."

"Or lack thereof," she shot back.

"Ch," he grumbled, lowering his arms and shaking his head. "Fine, we'll start a new game, since you obviously aren't gonna accept this."

"It's word associations, Sora. And _cool_ and _Zimbabwe_ don't associate with each other. There's no way."

"New game then!" he said, raising his voice in irritation.

"Fine," she muttered, and looked out the window. "I spy?"

He groaned. "Oh come on. That's such a kid's game."

"Then you should love it," she retorted.

"Oh. Nice one."

She sneered back.

His eyes wandered to the window. "I'd suggest a game involving license plates, but you already tried to push me off my seat for moving too close, when all _I_ wanted to do was get a glimpse outside. So I say we don't even try."

She narrowed her eyes. "You were in my personal space."

He smirked at her. "What are we, twelve?" He held up his hands. "No, wait. _Sorry_. I _didn't respect_ your personal bubble."

She growled softly, and he smirked confidently at her. Oh, how he _did _love to mess with her.

Finally, she rolled her eyes and turned from him. "How about categories?" she asked sharply.

He arched an eyebrow. "Categories?"

"Yeah. We pick a common theme, and then the first one to not be able to list an example, or accidentally repeats one, loses." She waved her hand, as if the concept was so simple.

And…it was, he guessed.

He shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Good. I'll pick the category."

"Of course."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "_Nothing_, Princess."

"Do you _want _to pick a category?"

"No, no. By all means, _you _pick one."

"God," she muttered, and he smirked. "Fine. How about…colors?"

He shrugged. "Fine. You first."

She nodded her head, satisfied with that. "All right…orange."

He shrugged. This was easy enough. "Yellow."

"Green."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't even take her time. She just blurted them out, the words flowing easily off her tongue. He shook his head in pity. That didn't make a game fun, in his opinion. If you knew exactly what you were going to say, exactly before you were going to say it, where was the pleasure in scraping away with a victory in just the last second? Answer: there was none.

No. He enjoyed taking his time, and facing a challenge. And that's why facing Kairi was so amusing. She was the epitome of challenge.

And super fun to rile up, at that.

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Red."

"Pink."

"White." He started, and then forced his eyes away from her. He'd just realized that all the colors he'd named had come from him staring at her. His cheeks prickled again, and he narrowed his eyes in frustration.

"Black."

He thought for a second, gazing at the worn fabric of the cushion before him. Some jerk had written swear words all over the seat.

Really, people were so rude. "Maroon."

"Topaz."

He stared at her, arching his brow at how odd the colors were getting, and then shook his head. "Gold."

"Silver."

"Jesus," he muttered. There was no limit to her knowledge of color. Another thing that was so irritating about her.

She was such a goody-goody perfectionist. Why couldn't she let up a little?

Grunting, he looked further away from her, unable to _not _feel guilt at his inner musings. "Umm…" he murmured, "brown."

"Tan."

"Stupid. So many stupid variations," he grumbled bitterly. "Uhh….lavender."

She giggled, but he shot her a look. "Violet."

"Periwinkle."

She giggled again, and he narrowed his eyes. "You come up with so many sissy colors."

"I do not!" he argued in frustration.

She smirked. "Sure." There was a sudden tapping, and Sora's eyes were drawn to her fingertips drumming on the window ledge. He moved his eyes to her face, and saw her biting her lip, eyes staring off into space. So, she was thinking hard now. He'd never really seen her have to consider her options before.

Kairi had always known what she was going to do with herself. She was always prepared. And she was never surprised.

He never understood how people could live that way. Wasn't the pressure unbelievable?

"Magenta."

He started, caught off guard as he'd been so deep in thought. "I'm sorry?"

She sighed, impatient. "Ma_genta_," she repeated, looking exasperated.

He rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose at her. "No need to be so touchy." She opened her mouth to shout at him. "Beige."

The tapping became more insistent, now a sign of annoyance. "_Teal_," she spat.

He shrugged. "Copper."

"Pulled _that _one out of thin air, didn'cha?" she asked, former irritation _actually _giving way to amusement. He couldn't help but smile, if only momentarily. "Gray."

"Dammit, should'a thought of that one." He looked the ceiling. "Um…uh…navy blue."

"Nice save," she said, smirking.

"You enjoy this.

"Yes I do." Then she clasped her hands and looked thoughtful. "Mauve."

"What the hell? _Mauve_?" He shook his head. "What is that, anyway? _Mauve_." He rolled his eyes. "Uh…lime green."

"What's with all these _two word _colors?"

"They're still colors," he replied indignantly.

"Seems like you're getting kind of desperate, if you ask me."

"I didn't. And I'm _not_," he grumbled. "Now name a color."

"Fine. Salmon."

"That's a fish."

"It's a color, too, moron."

"Fine. _Sand_."

"Hmph. Well, since you're so set on two word colors, how about sky blue?"

"Ch. Sea green."

"Laser yellow."

"Hot pink."

She smirked at him. "A favorite of yours?"

"_No_."

"Peach."

Maybe his frustration with her picking fun at him was obstructing his thought, for he found that he was slowly running out of colors. He wouldn't lose to her, though. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she'd outdone him.

Again.

As she always had before. Outshining him in school, in personality, as an overall person. His eyes narrowed, and he stared long at the ceiling, jostled every so often as their ride hit a bump in the road.

He was always so…jealous of her.

"Give up yet?"

He snapped to at the arrogant, though sarcastic, drone of her voice, and turned his eyes to her. It took several seconds before the question registered in his mind, and then he shook himself. "Um…no," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He was still slightly out if it. "Uh…orchid."

She snorted, just the right notion to fire up his temper again. He didn't understand it. Every try he made to act civilized in her presence, every attempt he underwent to try to control his temper around her, always failed.

She made him crazy, in so many ways.

And she was still smirking. "You pick _the _most _girly _colors."

"Name…another…color," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ivory."

He grinned. "Ebony."

"Ooh, _clever_," she said dryly. "Mahogany."

"Lime."

"Burnt sienna."

He stared at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "Saw it on a crayon."

He sighed. "On a _crayon_."

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

He glanced at her dryly. "_No_."

"Good. Now shut up and carry on."

He mock-bowed. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

Her brow furrowed in distaste. "You---"

"Indigo," he said in haste, grinning.

She stared at him, eyes narrowed and flashing, but at last she turned her head in distaste, dismissing him completely. And she thought the nickname _Princess _didn't suit her.

"Crimson," she said tersely.

"Lilac."

She smirked. "Rose."

"Crap," he muttered. "Um…forest green."

"Cobalt blue."

"Umm…" He ran a hand through his hair, at the end of his rope. "Uh…um…puce."

"Turquoise."

"What is _wrong _with you? You're like a machine!"

"Give up?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, I give up. _God_." Extremely irritated, he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his seat. "Stupid game, anyway," he muttered.

He was lucky, he guessed, that she didn't hear that little comment, or at least chose to ignore it. It saved him from another hot-tempered arguement he didn't have the energy for just yet.

"I'm impressed, though. You held your own for a long time."

"Ch. You just hate to lose, don't you? It's impossible for you, anyway."

"Oh, I'm touched."

Sora checked his watch. "Well, that lasted a good amount of time."

"Not long enough, though."

"You're telling me."

Sighing, he let his arm fall into his lap and fell back against the seat, closing his eyes. As long as that _intense _category game lasted, it still did nothing for the four-and-a-quarter ride still to go. Sure, there was lunch, but then they were back on the road, another long expanse of time where they had to sit awkwardly next to each other and try to be civil.

Well, he did okay, he thought, but he was sure Kairi still wanted to kill him.

He turned his head at the thought of his companion and watched as she leaned into the window, closing her eyes and cooling her forehead on the glass. More hair from her bun was slipping out, and he wondered why she just didn't wear her hair down, because he liked it that way. But then again, it wasn't his business, she'd kill him for saying so, and he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that.

They were nothing to each other.

"Bored?"

"No. I'm having a blast."

"The cars _are _pretty exciting."

"Sora, do you even realize we've been off the highway for a while?"

"No, but now I do."

She sighed, eyes flicking up to the sky and then back to the road. "Too bad that game didn't last."

"No sense in playing another one just yet. Besides, my brain hurts."

"I don't doubt that."

"You know, you're cruel."

She looked over to him, face surprisingly passive. But, no matter what appearance she was trying to give, her eyes betrayed her real emotions, and he winced slightly. He knew that look, and felt guilty for it. She was so…hurt. And his heart skipped a beat in his chest, making him struggle to find any words to say. He lowered his eyes.

Really, it had just slipped out. He hadn't _tried _to say anything that would hurt her feelings, honestly he hadn't. It was just one of those things said without thinking first. It was insincere, a spur-of-the-moment comment.

He groaned softly, so she wouldn't hear. It seemed he was doing a lot of things without thinking these days.

Her eyes were searching him as he hesitantly looked back to her again, the passiveness in her features shifting slightly as a self-conscious worry gave way, and to hide it she sighed and looked back out the window, shrugging. To her, the matter was dismissed. That was her way.

He wanted to go about it differently, however.

And he was getting ready to say something when she murmured, "I guess I am."

"Well, with me at least," he covered quickly, instantly forgetting what he'd really wanted to tell her. Though, he shouldn't be trying to make her feel better. He should just leave it, not complicate everything. "But you're nice to everyone else, I bet. I mean, with Riku and Naminé and every---"

"Sora, don't even bother. I don't know why you do, anyway."

"Me neither." It was the honest truth. He didn't _know _why he suddenly cared about her feelings. But she seemed helpless, and he didn't want her to be. Kairi was always so strong, and he was comfortable around that part of her. He didn't feel guilt around that part of her. "But I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"Well, I meant it only concerning me."

"Hmm…"

At a loss, Sora just sat back and stared at the faded gray of the seat in front of him. The magazines offered in the pouch in the seat's back didn't capture his interest, and the sights of the bus no longer held his attention. So, he settled on staring at the designs of the chair in front of him, drumming his fingers on his knee all the while.

Every so often, though, he worriedly shot her a glance.

But why, he thought, couldn't he pretend to hate her anymore?

* * *

-covers head with arms defensively- Don't hate me for this chapter! 

Hmph. The games made it difficult for description.

But, heh, I loved the games. (How else do you pass long expanses of time on a bus ride? Games, for one!) Of course, I can't credit myself to it completely. My friend Rachael and I do the word associations on AIM when we're bored, and everything and _anything _can go along with that, as long as the words are connected in some way. It's really fun, and chases away awkward moments when you have _no _idea of what to talk about.

And my friend Mander helped me with all the colors. -grin- Plus I went online, too, but not before I randomly IM'd her about color names. I do that, sometimes; just bring up random subjects. It's quite fun.

So thanks, you two! (If you ever read this)

Okay, getting further on with this story, and loving every single moment. Thanks SOOOOO much (Yeah. _That _much) for all your reviews and support. It means so much to me.

Ooh, and Hour Four (next chapter) I especially like. Not saying you will, but I'm looking forward to posting it. However, that doesn't mean it's going up any quicker. -evil grin-

I'm lovin' this story! Are you?


	4. Hour Four

Wow. Hour _Four_. That means four chapters. That means I'm, more or less, half-way done. -weeping-

Omigawd, though, I thought this chapter was great. I really don't know why, and you probably won't agree, but I loved this chapter. And, it has more redeeming quality (_I_ think) than the last chapter, where they mostly just named random things the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I loved that chapter, too, but, well, I think this one's much better.

I'm loving the progress of this story, too. Thanks so much, you guys!

Disclaimer: Ugh. I wish I may, I wish I might, own, yes _own_, that game tonight! Pfft, who am I kidding?

* * *

**Hour Four – Twelve p.m.**

"This is a waste of time."

Sora rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hand, elbow on the table propping him up. That was...what? The fifth time she'd said that since they'd exited the bus? He drummed his fingers thoughtfully, recounting it in his head. She'd said it walking through the door, as he pointed to where _he_'_d _chosen where they'd sit, when she'd rifled through her bag for something she couldn't find, _now_…

He rolled his eyes. Nope. She'd said it four times. How could he be so mis_taken_?

"I'm sure you'll fill it by complaining," he drawled, glancing around the little restaurant. It was…quaint. Cozy. _Small_.

She glared at him. "Jerk." And then she sighed. "But really, why can't we just drive through lunch, huh? We'd get there quicker, and people could eat _then_."

"Three reasons," he said, staring at her. "Food, gas, and bathrooms. None can be found on that bus." He smirked. "Unless they're in your backpack somewhere."

"_Why _are you sitting with me again?"

"Because I'm paying for your meal, since I'm a gentleman."

"Tch. If you're a gentleman, I weep for the men in our civilization."

"Oh. Real nice."

Kairi rolled her eyes at him and then sighed heavily, as if it sucked the life out of her very being to hear him talk. _That _was flattering.

Then, after flicking her eyes to him and then moving her eyes around the restaurant in a great sweep, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, drummed her fingernails quickly on the table, and made to stand.

He sat a little straighter. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him oddly a moment, and then brushed another strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

With that, an arrogant smirk spread across his face, and she groaned a little. "Ya see?" he said, grinning still as she fully stood. She just shot him a look and walked off.

Sighing in amusement, Sora used his left hand to drum his fingers on the table again. The meal had been ordered already, and all there was left to do was wait for it, which Kairi hadn't been too pleased with. But with Kairi gone for the moment, all that was left for _him_ was the normal boredom. If he didn't have someone to tease, where was the fun in waiting?

After all, that was why he was still alive on their bus trip. If not for Kairi, and their inevitable fighting, and the few games she'd begrudgingly suggested to pass the time, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to stand the eight hours of minimal leg room, roaring engines, and stuffy, impatient people around him.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste just thinking about it.

Really, though, he couldn't believe Riku. When he'd opened his mail and found an invitation to their wedding, _plus _a prepaid bus ticket, he was beyond happy. All thoughts of how horrible a bus ride would be fled his consciousness, because, well, it was a _free _eight-hour bus trip. And then, all of a sudden, he'd bumped into Kairi, and he knew right away. It was no _coincidence_.

All had been planned.

Shaking his head, he chuckled. That Riku…

"What's so funny?"

Looking up, he blinked to see Kairi seat herself across from him, hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail now. He frowned slightly, not understanding why she had to be sure her hair was so flawless, neat, and kempt, and wishing she'd just wear it down, and then grinned, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Riku's a jerk."

"And that's funny _how_?" she murmured, folding her hands on the table and looking off to the side, probably so as not to have to look at him.

Really, the things she did to avoid him.

He followed her glance, finding it irritating that she wasn't bothering to pay attention to him, and said, "Because he wanted all along for us to be stuck together for eight hours." His brows knitted. "And yes, they're checking you out, so get over it."

She looked back to him, startled, and then narrowed her eyes. "You're a real jackass, you know? And what do you care if some guys are interested in me?"

He leaned back, arm on the back of his booth seat, and shrugged. "I don't," he said casually, staring her down and making himself the picture of indifference.

She tilted her head at him, curiosity making her eyes sparkle. His cheeks prickled again. "I think you do."

He smirked. He would make it obvious that he didn't care, _no_ way, _no_ how. And he didn't. It was just annoying that she found _their _presence more important than his.

_Obviously_.

"Why would I? It's not like we're together. They just seem like sleazy characters."

"Oh, like you're _really _a step _up _from them."

He sighed and surveyed her tiredly. How wonderful, that he had to deal with _this_, now. "You seem to have this built-in impression of me that I'm some awful person. That's too bad."

"_Too bad_? It's _true_!"

He clenched his teeth tightly, temper flaring inside of him. He leveled her with a gaze colder than he'd regarded her with the entire trip, eyes narrowed at her. "It's not. The _hell _it's not," he snapped, surprising her. "So stop acting like you're such a princess and take your nose out the air for once."

He stood up, having heard their order called, and walked to the counter, leaving a startled Kairi behind. He was offended now. No, beyond offended. He was insulted, irritated, and slightly hurt, but he'd be damned if she knew the latter part of that. After all, why wouldn't he be? Why _shouldn't _he be? She'd pushed and jabbed at him, called him names and said he was childish, but now he was a _bad guy_?

He'd never once done anything to her the _entire_ trip but tease or try and get on her good side. How _he _was the bad one, he would never know.

"Thank you," he said with a forced smile, taking the tray and walking back to the table. He made sure he walked slowly, however, not wanting to even acknowledge her, he was so angry at the moment.

Kairi averted her eyes when he went to sit, looking quite embarrassed, and mumbled a soft word of thanks when he passed her her meal. Sighing, he stared at the fast food awaiting him for a moment, a bitter taste filling his mouth, and guilt slowly seeping into his mind as he remembered his words, and then he shook his head.

Her accusations had been uncalled for, but his retaliation had been equally nasty.

"I didn't mean it."

"Just…you know what? Stop trying to redeem yourself to me. I don't care."

"I'm not trying to _redeem _myself. I felt _bad_."

Her eyes flicked to him, and then she sighed in exasperation. "What is _with _you, anyway? You're a jerk one minute, and then you _apologize _for it the next?"

"I," he snapped, slamming his burger on the table, making her jump, "am not a jerk." His voice was cool, but inside he was furious. He didn't understand _why _she chose to try to see the worst in him. _Always _around Riku, around Naminé, around Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, she'd picked out the good things in them, smiled, and praised them. But he…_he _was a different case, apparently.

_Why_ was he so different, though? Why did she despise him – him and _only_ him – to the very extent where she couldn't even see a _glimmer_ of good in him or his actions?

He didn't understand. And he was so, _so _frustrated.

"I am trying _really _hard to deal with you. And you---!"

"_Deal _with me?" she hissed.

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to control his temper. "You're difficult, all right? So damn _difficult_. And you just get under my skin." He grinned and looked back at her. "You're the only person who can make me lose my temper." He tilted his head in thought. "No, Riku can, too."

"And this _amuses _you now."

"Mm…" he said, nodding. "I guess it does."

She sighed and picked up a fry, letting it hover before her mouth. She pinned him with a questioning look a moment, too, and the rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders as she made a silent opinion of him. "You have a serious problem."

"With you? Couldn't agree more."

She rolled her eyes and popped the fry into her mouth, causing him to smirk slightly at her. The mood had changed considerably, she not as sheepish, he not so tense, and he found it was better this way. So he was comfortable enough to go back to eating his food, satisfied somewhat that he'd gotten that off his chest and things hadn't stayed awkward between them.

If there was anything good about their absolute lack of chemistry, too, it was that even though they were always fighting there were never periods of awkwardness for them. Well, disregarding their most recent fall-out moments ago. But still, they went back to hating each other gracefully, if one _could_ do such a thing. And they did it well, too. They always had something to insult the other about.

The lack of awkwardness, though, was partly why he didn't want to change their present…_relationship _was the word? Sometimes the fighting became too intense, when one of them overstepped the invisible boundary on their most sensitive feelings, but for the most part it was enjoyable, what they had. _He_ found it so, at least. And though he couldn't hate her, he found enjoyment in annoying her, as well. A little too much, too.

"Hey!"

He smirked and ate her fry, which he'd stolen from her when she curiously looked aside again. She slapped his hand away when he went for another one, and he chuckled warmly.

"Serves you right for wanting their attention."

"I don't want it," she said, shaking her head as she picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it. "It's just…kinda weird. I'm not used to being checked out."

He snorted, and she stared at him, startled. "You're _not_?"

"No. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, considering you're gorgeous," he muttered, biting into a burger and considering putting his foot in his mouth as well.

_'Here we go,' _he thought.

"You think I'm _what_?" she asked softly, leaving her food where it was and giving him her undivided attention.

He swallowed and then rolled his eyes, putting his food back down. He knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Always, he got himself into these predicaments.

Riku was right. He just didn't think.

"You heard me. You're gorgeous. Breathtaking. Hell, you'd be cute too if you didn't have such a fiery temper." He smiled fondly at her, and then looked out the window. "Practically every guy in high school had a thing for you. Probably college, too. I wouldn't know, though."

"Why are you so bent on teasing me?"

"_Kairi_," he said, looking back at her seriously. "This has _got _to stop. Just…you know what? Never mind. But if you weren't so busy, you'd notice these things. You captivate men, Kairi. You just _do_."

She looked uncomfortable and picked up another fry, and he tapped his fingers on the table, thinking of words to say. This wasn't going right. It was a simple compliment, wasn't it? He'd just admitted that he, Sora, the person bent on teasing her, thought she was beautiful.

He blinked. _'Crap.'_

Clearing his throat, he wracked his brain for something distracting, for the teasing he had such a knack for around her.

"See, you notice this now because you're not at work. You're having a good time, and with me no less. Admit it."

Her eyes narrowed, and he felt satisfied. That was the trick. "A good time with _you_? Don't make me sick."

Still, he grinned and shook his head at her, unable to get angry. Picking up his burger, he watched as she casually took a sip from her drink, eyes closed.

Throughout the meal he vaguely wondered why she wasn't so interested in those guys anymore.

They lingered in the booths even after the meal was long done, not willing to get back and sit on the bus until it was time to board. And at least now they had a little privacy, with the generously spread seating. It was _far _too crowded on the bus, and it always seemed like everyone was looking at them.

Though that could be true, since they'd been at each other's throats since the time of boarding. They certainly didn't do it quietly, either.

"Thank you," she said again, looking slightly sheepish as she looked out the window. "That was…" She searched for a word. A _nice _word, even.

Apparently, the thought of him deserving nice words was difficult for her to fathom…and accept.

She tried again. "That was…nice of you."

He grinned and shook his head, charmed nonetheless. And then he reached forward, gathering her trash onto the tray, not bothering to give a reply. It wasn't needed, anyway; the fact that she'd actually thanked him didn't need to be ruined by any of his comments.

She looked to him curiously when he then stood, and he gave her a small shrug.

"I'm gonna throw this away and use the bathroom. If you wanna go, go ahead."

She looked away, back out the window. "There's no way I'm boarding that bus yet."

"Suit yourself," he said, but as he turned his back he felt a flutter in his stomach.

He just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the feeling, however, dismissing it as nothing. He placed the tray on top of the barrels when the trash was disposed of, then headed to the restrooms. Anyway, there was no reason he should be feeling that way, and about Kairi, no less. She hated him.

And he was nothing but a nuisance to her.

After washing his hands he dried them with a paper towel and left the bathroom, searching out the seat to see if Kairi had, indeed, stayed. And she had, he noted with a smile, feeling quite pleased, and that smile remained until he saw that his seat was suddenly occupied.

"Aw jeez," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he noted that one of the guys that Kairi had been so curious about was now flirting with her.

And she looked slightly uncomfortable.

Well, that wouldn't do. Besides, he was in _his _seat.

Strolling forward, he walked at a leisurely pace, making sure he attracted no attention. And then he stopped, tilting his head.

"Name's Hayner, by the way. And you have the most _gorgeous _eyes."

He wanted to vomit, he really did. Could the person _be _any cornier? Or _sound _any more desperate? Really, he should learn some tact.

Actually bother to have a _real _conversation with the girl.

Wait. Why…did he care?

"Hey, Hayner."

Both Kairi and Hayner looked up, startled to see him there. He smiled coolly, shoving his hands calmly into his pockets. For all that kid knew, he wasn't bothered in the _least _that he was sitting in _his _seat and talking to his…his…Kairi.

He cleared his throat. To Kairi. Not…not _his _Kairi. To just plain Kairi.

He wrinkled his nose slightly, eyes narrowed. He still didn't like it.

"Now, would you mind getting your butt out of my seat and stepping away from my girlfriend?"

His eyes flicked to Kairi, hoping she wouldn't ruin this excuse. His mouth twitched in impatience to find that she looked absolutely horrorstricken, too, as opposed to only his discomfort. But he'd deal with that later.

Hayner snorted. "I'm having a conversation here."

"In my seat," Sora pointed out, nodding to him.

"So?"

Sora sighed, impatient and somewhat disgusted by how rude and inconsiderate the little…_runt _was acting. And he wasn't about to stand for this kid just taking what was his.

He stopped that thought process a moment. He was being _mighty_ territorial for a person who'd lost his seat at a _fast food place_, and about a girl who thought it the most disgusting thing in the world for the names "Sora" and "Kairi" to be paired together by the word "couple".

Really. What _was _his problem?

Frustrated, by both his confusion and Hayner, he decided going about this nicely wouldn't solve anything. So, making up his mind, he grabbed Hayner by the collar with his fist, smirked confidently, and threw him out of the booth, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Wiping his hands together then, dismissing the matter, he sat himself down comfortably.

"No reason," he replied simply, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Sora!_"

His eyes flicked to her, and he smirked. "Yes, dear?"

She made to protest, but her eyes went back to the irritated male getting to his feet next to them still, and she turned and smiled. "I'm sorry about this. He's a little short-tempered sometimes."

"You never mentioned---"

"She's shy," he said, looking to him and biting back an amused snort. Yeah, what a lie _that _was. "And you make her uncomfortable. Now, if you don't mind, we'd both appreciate it if you left us alone."

Hayner huffed in agitation and stomped back over to his table. When he neared it, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a companion of his Sora had noticed and had been unsettled about, was laughing. His arm was around a girl, though, whom he'd failed to catch sight of before for some reason or another, and she was leaning against him, brown hair falling into her eyes as she giggled against his chest. And a third boy, a little younger, was grinning in amusement as Hayner sat down. He said something, Sora catching his lips move and a grin on his face, and, looking angered, Hayner shoved him out of his chair.

There was another uproar of laughter.

Smirking in amusement, he looked away and forward to see Kairi glaring at him. He grinned casually, not unnerved in the least by her reaction, and arched an eyebrow, waiting for it.

"Your _girlfriend_?"

"So I got creative." He shrugged it off, like it was nothing.

"Tch," she said, looking back out the window. She didn't say anything more, though, didn't argue it, and didn't add some witty insult, and his grin softened.

It was a welcomed change of pace, he had to admit.

Sora leaned back, then, content to just sit out the rest of the hour with his eyes on her.

* * *

Ooh, Sora, you bad boy. 

Hahaha, that sentence sounds so funny.

Omigawd, I think he's freakin' hilarious in this story, if I may say so myself. He's so...witty. And blunt. And sarcastic. Gawd, he _does _make sarcasm so hot, doesn't he?

And, if you noticed, there _is _the slightest change in Kairi (at least...I tried to make that so). Hmm...

I _love _this chapter! Sure, I had to edit it a lot, but now I love it even _more_! But okay, okay, I'm good. Well, review please! The destination was revealed here, and a tiny bit more of their social lives comes out next chapter! Wow!

Heh, just review, please, so I can stop embarrassing myself.


	5. Hour Five

Omigosh, Hour _Five_! This story is going by so _fast_!

Oh, and here I want to say a special thanks to **Shattered Serenity**. I couldn't reply to her, and her review really made me smile. A lot. So, just letting you know, I loved this review from you just as much. XD

Disclaimer: Five words for you. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. -counts on fingers- Yeah! That's right! _Five words!_

* * *

**Hour Five – One p.m.**

"Reading?"

She arched an eyebrow and turned her attention to him. "Yeah. Why? Does it look like I'm doing something different?"

He rolled his eyes at her. It was a _simple _question. Really, she had to be so sarcastic and smart about it?

Grumbling, he slumped down. He'd _just _wanted to make conversation, after all. Nothing redeeming had happened since they'd boarded the bus, and he was slowly going out of his mind, unbelieveably bored. _Really _unbelievably bored. He'd never felt so bored in his _life_.

So was it so bad that he wanted to talk to her?

"All right, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing," he said airily, waving his hand. "Read your book."

She groaned and snapped the text shut, agitated. "I'm never gonna finish this story with you next to me. I've come to accept that fact."

His annoyance at her gave way, and he smiled slightly and shook his head. "What? My good looks distract you?"

She rolled her eyes. "_What _good looks?"

Tch. How was he not surprised at her answer? "Ouch, Kairi. That was low."

She groaned and looked at him. "What is _up _with you? We hate each other, remember? So you're not supposed to be talking to me."

"You said don't ignore you, _remember_? Or did you change your mind again."

She glared at him. "Fine. What _is _it?"

"What is what?"

"_Why_ did you interrupt me all of a sudden!"

He leaned back, tilting his head. "I dunno. I was bored. I mean, it's been twenty minutes and we haven't spoken even _one _condescending word to the other." He grinned. "Well, _now_ we have."

"So what do you want to insult me with?" she grumbled.

"Actually," he said, smiling. "I was hoping that we could, y'know, make some kind of pact. Where we could actually have _normal _conversations with each other."

It wasn't that bad. He'd been thinking about it ever since they'd left the restaurant, both on relatively good terms, and he figured that after such progress they could make it work. It was only small conversation, enough to ensure the lack of boredom, yet not enough to promise something so _ghastly _as a friendship between them.

His brow twitched in annoyance briefly. _Surely _she wouldn't want _that_.

"A…pact," she drawled.

"Yup!" For the first time the whole ride, he was actually feeling cheerful. Couldn't she do the same?

She sighed and shook her head. "Again, that's not _possible_."

He frowned slightly. What was _with _her? Did she _ever _want to try new things? Was she so afraid of failure that she wouldn't bother to take a risk, even if in the end it worked out for the better for her?

After all, they wouldn't be fighting and hurting one another this way. They'd just pass the time until they could sit through the wedding, the receptions, and the reunions, and then _go _their separate ways. In all reality they'd probably never see each other again, after all of this.

So was a pact intended _only _for the rest of the bus ride – as she would _probably _do her best to ignore him once their destination was met – all that bad? He didn't think so.

And he wouldn't give up, at any rate, until he convinced her that it wasn't. "Well, we've never really tried."

"We never had to. Before now, you've wanted nothing to do with me, and I've wanted nothing to do with you."

"You've changed, Kairi?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. I still want nothing to do with you."

His lip twitched, and then he found himself smiling, unable to help it. No matter how insulting she meant to be, he still found it amusing. Just by the tone of her voice and the way her expression was so passive, it…it got to him.

He shook his head, facing away from her a second as he felt his face flush. No, _no_!

Letting out a deep breath, feeling the beat of his heart quickly go back to normal, he turned to face her and smiled. She caught the action from the corner of her eye and looked up, blinking in curiosity.

"C'mon. Let's just see if it gets us anywhere. I'm bored anyway."

"So I've noticed."

"_Ha_. So funny."

She smiled pleasantly and leaned down, shoving her book in her backpack. Her hair was cascading down the sides of her face, no matter her second attempt at keeping it at bay and out of her eyes. He shifted, feeling his cheeks warm, and then he blinked, startled when she sat up, and he looked ahead, at his seat, which wasn't nearly as interesting.

"So what do we talk about?"

He shrugged and looked over to her, to see she was staring out the window, head tilted in thought and finger tapping insistently on the window.

"No idea."

She looked back at him, annoyance clearly there. "My God, Sora."

He grinned and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. He was beginning to enjoy how irritated she got with him. She had the most charming reactions, after all.

He found he wanted to get to know her, though, outside all of those irritated reactions and temper-fueled insults that he alone invoked. He wanted to know the gentle Kairi that was a great friend to Naminé, the girl who giggled when Riku gave her attention, the girl who smiled brightly for anyone without holding back.

He wanted to know _her_. He brought out the worst in her, he knew, because she did the same to him. They were opposites, complete opposites, and yet not so different.

And he wanted to see that for himself. The words of his friends just weren't enough.

So he asked her, "How was life for you after the four thrilling years of high school?"

"Yeah. Thrilling," she scoffed, and he looked over at her, already amused. "Thrilling like a root canal." He laughed softly, tilting his head, interested to know where her life had gone after their four years fighting each other had come to an end.

He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't curious.

"Well, I dunno," she continued, "College was busy---"

"Because you were probably first in everything." She glared at him. "All right, I'm sorry."

"Like I was saying, college was busy, and I had job after job after job before I landed the one I'm in now."

He was startled. "You've _always _worked? Don't you know the concept of relaxation? Is the word vacation even in your vocabulary?"

"Sora…" she warned.

It wasn't that he was joking. It was astounding, what she had put herself through. He'd heard rumor that Kairi had landed herself in some Ivy League school, so that alone was pressure; but to have job after _job _on _top _of that? He couldn't imagine it.

And he pitied her slightly, for it.

Still, he smiled, not letting her know. "Fine. Go on…"

"Well, that's pretty much it."

"Nuh uh…" he said. That wasn't _nearly _enough. He wanted to know _all _about her. "Fill in the details. How many serious relationships have you had? How much of a jerk is your boss? How many friends do you still keep in touch with?"

She groaned. "Why do you _care_?"

"Kairi, it's a _long _bus ride."

But then, that was only one of the reasons. Kairi…she was an amazing individual. And he just couldn't help but want to know her. There was no other girl like her, after all.

He'd found that out once they'd gone their separate ways, and on cold terms.

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her eyes. "I haven't dated – well, haven't had a boyfriend, anyway – since high school."

"You're lying," he said. He was astonished, to say the least. A girl like Kairi?

Was she holding out for someone?

He cringed. Dear God, _don't _let it be Riku…

"No," she murmured, looking out the window.

"Is it…" This wasn't his business, _but_…"someone else?"…he had to know.

Her attention snapped to him, and her eyes were wide. "Someone else? _No!_" Something about that statement seemed off. He just…couldn't believe her. "I _don't _have feelings for anyone."

"_Really_?" He was teasing her to cover up the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he'd tried to sound honest, tried to let her know this bothered him more than he was letting on, he didn't doubt his voice would be soft and his eyes would look hurt. But, as was the case, he couldn't allow that, and so he looked ahead, smirking confidently.

And yet…not so confidently at all.

"Oh shut _up_, Sora! I _don't_! I haven't liked anyone since high school, when feelings and relationships were still superficial!"

He arched an eyebrow. Superficial, huh? "_All _right, Kairi. I'll play along."

Her expression darkened. "Shut…up."

Shrugging, he grinned easily. "Tell me about your friends, then."

Obviously the change of topic caught her off guard, and all of a sudden her rage melted into a sadness he'd never seen in her. He wanted to lean forward, to act like himself and do something to make her smile, but she hated his real personality.

And was why he used this sarcastic persona; it was his self-defense so she could _never _hurt him.

After all, he wore his heart right on his sleeve.

"Friends…" she whispered, shoulders falling. "They're…non-existent." She shook her head a little. "Well, there's Selphie. We get together." She sighed. "But I have no friends at work, my boss _is _a jerk, and my best friends are eight hours away from where I live." She sighed and closed her eyes, forehead resting against the window and her body appearing tired, like she was carrying an enormous weight. And if this, what she said – that she didn't have any friends – was true, he didn't doubt that she was probably feeling the greatest amount of pressure and exhaustion. He didn't doubt it one bit.

"Y'know…" He snapped his attention back to her. "I got a phone call once. I missed it. Naminé had called, telling me how much she missed me, and how she _really _wanted to talk. She mentioned that she was in love and wanted to tell me all about it." Kairi sighed again. "I was tired. I checked the message, deleted it, and went to bed. And forgot about it the next day."

Sora winced and looked at her. "You have no life of your own, do you?"

"You're a jerk," she said. "I don't know why---"

"Relax, all right? I wasn't teasing you this time. I promise." He ran a hand through his hair, looking to the now empty seat next to him. A great deal of the seats were empty, actually. "You're a hard worker. You've had it rough."

He looked back to find himself staring into her eyes. She looked troubled, as if torn whether to believe him or not, and then she lowered her eyes, folding her hands and staring into her lap.

But he _wasn't_ being insincere. If only she knew that. If only she knew _him_. She'd realize that he was being honest if she bothered to get to know him, and didn't always shoot him down immediately.

She didn't want to trust him. He didn't know why, but she didn't. And that hurt him.

Because he was the kind of person who _would _be there for her, if she'd let him. But _how _she despised him so.

"What about you?"

He sighed softly, smiling a little. At least she bothered to ask.

But she probably saw this as getting even. His smile dropped. She didn't care. She just didn't want to be the only one to spill her life story.

Still…

He drummed his fingers on his knee, thoughtful. "I dunno. I went to a college near Riku – didn't even know it at first – and so we hung out quite frequently. Didn't see Naminé much, but when I did she'd ask for you." He looked to her hesitantly, and then picked up his narration. "Well, like you, I had job after job after job. Really bad ones, like working at fast food restaurants and such. Once I was a part-time mechanic, too. Anything to keep me staying in my crappy apartment," he said with a laugh. "I'm still not lucky like you are, though. I'm having trouble getting my feet firmly placed in the business world."

"Seems to me like you'd find a job easy." Her voice was soft, her expression still slightly depressed.

"Naw," he said, grinning at her. "People hate me."

She smiled sadly, and then looked ahead. "Have you kept in touch with any friends?"

"Riku," he said, nodding. "And Naminé. And I talk with Wakka and Tidus on occasion." He grinned. "Did ya know he's dating Selphie?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Selphie told me once."

Sora winced, and then looked down. "No one else, though. I was kind of a loner in college. I liked it that way."

She looked to him, as if that was so hard to believe. "Don't you thrive off human contact?"

"Nah, that's Riku."

She smiled and looked back out the window. "What about you and relationships?"

"Never had one. Wasn't interested in high school, college was bad enough, and no girl wants to date a poor guy."

"Sora---"

"Okay, too far with that one," he said good-naturedly. "But nope, I'm still single." He tilted his head. "And the sad thing is, I always thought I'd get married before Riku."

"Ya did?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I didn't mind the concept; Riku was always the one who had trouble with choosing one girl and settling down. That's why he and Naminé always broke up; he cared about her more than anything, but their relationship troubled him. He finally woke up, though, it seems."

"_You_ wanted to get _married_?"

He laughed. Apparently that was a shocking concept.

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "Still do. But I have to find that special girl first."

Kairi tilted her head at him. "You're kidding."

"Why would I try to impress you?" he asked. "I already know it wouldn't work."

"But come on. _You_? You seem like the _last _person to want commitment."

"And that's one example of how you don't know me at all," he said gently.

She stopped pressing, eyes wide. He tilted his head at her amiably and then looked forward, leaning back and staring at the seat in front of him. No hard feelings, was what he tried to tell her with that look; he knew he was unbearable.

He just…wanted her to see that he wasn't this asshole kind of guy she always saw him as. He wasn't. He cared about her, and her feelings, and that she laughed and was all right.

He lowered his eyes, troubled. He really did. And he didn't know how to handle it.

Because they would never have a friendship.

"It's okay, I guess, traveling with you."

He looked over to her, startled. "Come again?"

She shrugged, head turned towards the window. "I hated you in high school. You were such an ass to me. You humiliated me, too, sometimes." She shrugged. "But maybe that was just because I was such a jerk to you."

"Maybe," he said, looking forward.

She laughed, and he looked over at her again. "Maybe this was _Naminé's _idea. She always wanted us to get together, or at least be friends."

"She did?"

"Yeah." Her smile dimmed a little. "She always said we'd make such a cute couple. And Selphie backed her up, saying there was that love-hate issue that couldn't be ignored." She sighed wistfully. "Selphie always was a hopeless romantic, though."

"I see you put them in their places," Sora said softly, looking back ahead. His stomach fluttered again, and he looked further away from her, to the empty seat at his side.

"I guess I did."

"Selphie's coming, isn't she?" Man, was he desperate for a change of conversation.

"Yeah. She called and talked my ear off for an hour when she got the invitation. She and Tidus were going by plane, and she asked if I would go, but again, I had to disappoint her."

"And then you saw me waiting for the same bus and realized what you gave up. No wonder you were pissed with me. You must've been devastated."

"Yeah…" she murmured, though it sounded half-hearted.

He looked to her, uneasy. This was killing her. He'd really had no intention of making her miserable, but it seemed that whatever he did, that was always the outcome. Whatever he _did_, whatever he_ said_…anything.

It was always his fault.

He hesitated, then placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked to him in surprise, eyes wide and questioning, but he noticed that she didn't flinch under his touch.

His stomach fluttered.

"I didn't mean to upset you, you know."

She grinned sadly, and he found himself wishing he could be the one person to make her happy. And he wanted her to smile for _him_, once, as if she was _actually _having a good time in his presence.

It's what he wanted, more than anything. For her to be happy…with him.

He blushed. But that was ridiculous. He didn't have those feelings for Kairi. He didn't.

"I know."

He rubbed her shoulder encouragingly and then dropped his hand, looking forward. He went to grab his earphones, since she'd probably appreciate him not saying anything to her, but when he pulled them out they vanished from his hands and ended up in hers.

"I…kinda like this pact thing," she murmured thoughtfully, eyes lowered when he looked to her.

At first he could hardly believe his ears. He thought he'd misheard her, or something along those lines, since it was still pretty clear that he irked her to know end. But when she glanced back at him hopefully, looking as if something she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue, he smiled genuinely and in relief.

He…liked it, too.

Tilting his head, he took the earphones out of her hands, placing one in her left ear and then one in his right.

"This'll make it easier; we don't have to talk."

She smiled in appreciation, eyes lowered shyly, and then he turned on the music.

* * *

o.o What's this, Sora? What's this? (Looks around) No, really. What _is _this? (Reads over first draft, and then looks over final copy) I...I don't...-sigh- Oh well. 

Yay! Sora's so cute, heh. So goofy, even when he _is _out of character.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and **Wishes of an Angel** and **Shattered Serenity**, who inspired me to give the idea of a possible attraction on Kairi's part to Riku. Does this _mean _anything, though? You decide...

Omigosh, again I can't believe how fast this story is going. Whoa! And I'm loving it every step of the way! I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Hour Six

Chapter Six, Hour Six. It sure is going fast. I'm just surprised no one's bored of this yet.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ like the kind of person who'd own Kingdom Hearts? (Sure, _technically _you can't see me and all, but _you _know)

* * *

**Hour Six – Two p.m.**

The bus was jostled as it ran over a bumpy patch in the road, and Sora cringed, his head jerking up. And he froze, eyes catching the soft features of Kairi's face, not focusing on anything in particular.

His face flared in embarrassment.

Trying to clear his head, Sora flicked his eyes to Kairi's briefly, catching for the first time a sincere glint of happiness shining there. His cheeks burned worse, and he smiled slightly, crookedly, glad to know that so far they hadn't been driven to fight with one another. She stared back, confident smile on her lips, the hint of play in her eyes, and her head tilted, her overall appearance full of bliss. She was calm, close to having a good time with him, and that made his heart skip a couple beats. Still, she wasn't laughing, but he could almost hear the sound in his ears; he really craved to hear the sound, too, to know what it would be like for Kairi to laugh without holding back, to be herself with him. And he wanted to be himself with her, as well; he wanted to know her.

But even though they'd come so far, they weren't at _all _close...to an agreement.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

He stared at their hands, how hers contrasted so much from his. Kairi was pale, elegant, graceful, (well, despite her unbearable temper), hands smooth and soft. And he was tan, clumsy looking, his hands gloved, large, and with callused fingertips; he even gave off a sense of strength when next to her. They were opposites in every way, even down to their fingertips.

His heart gave a pain-filled lurch.

"Paper beats rock."

He grinned, lifting his eyes back to her, and tilted his head. "Aw, come _on_. What's the score now? Ten to one?"

"_Eleven _to one," she said with a grin, giggling slightly. It was musical. "Sorry, Sora. You just suck at games."

He laughed and shook his head. "Fine. Another round."

"All right."

That competitive shine was back in her eyes, and she stared at him, eager to win. Always eager, always triumphing. How someone could be such a picture of perfection, even with so many flaws shining through the cracks in her surface, was beyond him. But she was – perfect, that is.

Unbelievably perfect, and so much so it stole his breath away.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

He stared at their hands a moment longer, watching how much they contrasted, feeling the sudden urge to take her hand in his and compare how soft hers was to his – and then keep holding it and never let go – but he flushed at his thoughts. Glancing up, he smirked at her.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. "Tie!"

She giggled, amused. He wondered if all he would ever do for her was amuse her (and irritate her), and found he didn't want that. He wanted _more _than that.

But he couldn't understand what _more _was. And it was frustrating, to want something, and then not know what that something was. Almost as if he was denying himself of it. But he couldn't be, right? It wasn't…_his_ fault.

Right?

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

He didn't stare at their hands long this time, immediately going with his feeling of impatience to stop the thoughts whirling around his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to have a good time _–_ as good a time as he _could_, anyway _–_ and then get off the godforsaken bus from hell.

_That's _what he wanted. Nothing more than that.

"And…scissors beat paper," he grumbled, glaring at her, his irritability maybe a little stronger than reasonable.

She smiled and brushed another strand of hair from her eyes. "What can I say? I'm just _that _good."

"I think you cheat," he muttered, checking the time momentarily _– 'Two thirteen. Where's the time gone, anyway?'_ _– _and then lowering his hands to his lap. "You know, we're more than halfway there now."

"That's great," she said, smiling. Then she frowned. "And I do _not _cheat."

"Ch. Sure."

"New game, then."

"I dunno. I don't think you can be trusted."

"I'll hurt you, Sora."

He smirked. "We're back to this, then?"

"You're just so frustrating!"

He ruffled her hair upon sudden impulse, the strands so soft beneath the calluses on his fingers. Immediately, though, she batted his hands away with her own, looking very harrassed and _very _impatient. Then, in exasperation, she sighed heavily, tufts of hair blowing out of her face and then settling back into her eyes. He smirked at her, entertained by her reaction.

"Now I have to fix it," she complained, making his small smirk turn into a grin. "Thanks."

She pulled her elastic out and kept it on her wrist, running a hand through her red locks, which caught some of the sunlight streaming in through the window. He watched, his stomach flipping again, and then he looked straight, away from her, trying to maintain his composure.

He wondered if that ever worked for him. He was easily figured out, after all, or so he'd heard.

"You know," he began, voice softer than normal, "it looks fine down."

There was silence, and from his peripheral vision he caught the sudden stillness in her movements, hair still taking the shape of a ponytail in her fingers, elbows jutting outright. And then, "Huh?"

He blushed, feeling stupid. Had she not heard him? Did he _really _have to say it again? Honestly, it was killing him enough already. But_…_he _could_ just lie, pretend he didn't say anything, ignore her flat-out…

He looked over and grinned at her weakly. "I'm just saying, you don't have to wear it up. It looks fine down."

Her grip loosened on her hair, and then it all came tumbling down, falling onto her shoulders. He watched, shifting uncomfortably, face warm, and then she trailed her fingers slowly through her tresses, blue eyes wide, incredulous, and somewhat thoughtful as they examined him. He fidgeted yet again under her stare. "It…_what_? Are you saying you like my hair down?"

"I…" He flushed, embarrassed, and looked to his left desperately. "_No_."

She elbowed him sharply and he looked back, but caught her smirk and knew she was going to give him grief. Rolling his eyes, he leaned back and watched as she let her hands settle into her lap, hair still down and curling over her shoulders.

Forget what he'd said. She was cute, too.

"You're lying."

He crossed his arms, grunting softly. Her lips just curled upwards a little more, excitement that she'd caught him on something making her blue orbs shine brilliantly. She was all about finding people's weaknesses, and he'd give anything that she assumed she was close to finding his.

Only, there was no way in hell he was going to let her find this out. She _was _his weakness, after all, and for her to know that could mean disaster.

He leveled her with a serious look. "Do you have gum?"

She started, surprised, the interest and excitement fading a little from her eyes. "Huh?"

"Do you have _gum_?" he repeated.

"Uh…yeah…" She leaned forward, reaching for her backpack. He let out a quiet breath, relieved that she was momentarily distracted.

"Is cinnamon good?"

"It's fine," he said, leaning back and running a hand through his strands of coarse brown hair, eyes on the metallic-looking ceiling of the bus. What a narrow escape _that _had been.

Well, at least he didn't have to explain himself now.

He wrinkled his nose. _No_, there was nothing to explain. Nothing at all.

She sat up and handed him a wrapped stick of gum, one for herself in her other hand. He turned his attention to her and grinned his thanks, then unwrapped it, looking to the side as he popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"You always were so prepared."

She shifted rapidly in her seat, and he looked over curiously to see her stiff-shouldered, pretty blue eyes narrowed on him. "Hmph. I swear, if you're---"

"It was impressive," he said gently. "You were the one person in school with her head on her shoulders. I guess I was jealous of that."

The words sank in, and Kairi seemed to have nothing more to say. Clearing his throat, Sora looked down, nervously bouncing his knee – a habit he'd had since forever – and finding himself wondering how she'd react. He chewed his gum slowly, waiting for her to speak.

"I had a lot of problems in high school," she murmured, and he shifted, lifting his head so that he could look at her again. "Being that organized just left no time to think of anything else; I liked it that way."

Her words left an impression on him. He furrowed his brow in thought and regarded her curiously, wondering not the first time about her. High school sure hid away the secrets you most wanted buried, that was for sure. He'd just assumed Kairi was some kind of control-freak; life problems was the last thing on the list, no doubt.

He knew it was wrong of him to ask, but now he wanted to know more. "Your parents have a crappy marriage, too?"

She looked at him in surprise. "My parents walked out on me."

His eyes widened in shock, and she shifted under his gaze. Her eyes then lowered, and she rubbed at her arm in unease, shoulders low and body screaming discomfort; it was as if she was trying to protect herself from him, his gaze seemingly ripping her apart.

He cleared his throat again, softening his stare, and she clasped her hands tightly in her lap, head still tilted off to the side and away from him. "Kairi, I…I'm so sorry."

"No," she murmured, turning her head further to look out the window. "That wasn't the problem. They left when I was young, and then I was placed in the care of my grandmother. I loved her more than anything, but she was all I had. She died just before I went into high school."

Sora leaned back, startled. "Looking at you, I never would've known," he murmured. "You were so together and everything."

"You used to say I could never feel emotion," she said, turning her head and grinning slightly, sadly.

He shrugged. "It seemed that way. You weren't swayed by teen drama, were always cool and distant…it was scary."

His words seemed to lessen the heaviness their former topic had brought on. It was a good feeling; he let himself relax a little more, as well.

"I _scared _you?" she asked incredulously.

"Unsettled is more like it," he said, blowing a bubble and then grinning when it popped. "I could never figure you out."

She pursed her lips slightly in thought, probably trying to decide whether she should be angry with him or not. And then a light entered her eyes, some thought whirling around her head "You mentioned parents having a bad marriage. Did your parents…?"

He smiled gently, softened gaze making her trail off. Color momentarily rose on her cheeks, but she immediately turned her head, and he passed it off as nothing more than his imagination. Drumming his fingers on his knee, he flicked his eyes to where her hand rested, on the bus's windowsill.

"My real father walked out on my mom when I was two," he said, tilting his head in thought. "And then my stepfather came." He tried so, so hard to hide the fact that just the thought of him made him cringe, made a metallic, bitter taste enter his mouth, but she was watching him now, a form of concern he'd never been given by her now in her eyes. "He..." Hesitating, his eyes locked with hers, and then he looked away, unsettled. That look in her eyes was making it so much harder to say."My stepfather abused her verbally and then cheated on her." He shrugged his shoulders a little. "My mom's a wreck now; doesn't believe in love anymore. Holidays with her are brutal."

"You say it like its nothing," she said softly.

"It's how I cope," he said, looking forward, expression passive. "You make nothing a big deal, and then it isn't. So my mom's screwed up; I still love her more than anything. She, at least, stuck around for me."

"You weren't this understanding in high school."

"I was a stupid teenager," he said, smirking, feeling a little more at ease. "Now I'm just a stupid young adult."

"And the difference is?"

"Teenagers do the stupider things."

She grinned when he looked back at her, and he blew another bubble. It popped and then he began chewing, feeling the silence creep in again. Things would start feeling monotonous once more if they didn't find something to talk about.

"You weren't a lot of things in high school," Kairi said softly, tapping her nails on the windowsill as she looked at him.

He blinked, startled. "Like…?"

"You played sports, but you weren't a jock," she murmured, eyes down. "I mean, you weren't with the popular crowd. Riku wasn't, either."

"I seem like I belong with the _popular _crowd?"

"Do I?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Actually, yeah. You're so perfect and all."

She narrowed her eyes, suddenly cross. The corners of his lips tilted up, and despite the effort he could not hide his amusement. "Would you shut up about that? It gets annoying."

"Case and point," he said, smirking wide now. "It _does _get annoying."

She sighed softly and rested her forehead on the glass, closing her eyes. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Then go to sleep. You're not gonna miss anything."

"What are you gonna do to me if I let my guard down?"

"Leave you at the next bus stop."

She grinned and opened one eye, looking at him. "Well, I guess if you're honest I can't do anything to stop you."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair gently, sparking a cross look on her features. Then, leaning back, he looked ahead, still smiling. He found he was unable to stop as of late, actually.

And he liked it; it had been a while before he'd slowed down and smiled.

And hewas the one giving _Kairi _crap?

"Don't worry," he said, grinning at her. "I'll protect you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, settling against the wall of the bus and letting her eyes flutter closed.

"If I wake up on a bus bench, you are getting one nasty voicemail through Naminé."

"Oh, then I guess that settles that. I can't just leave you behind."

"Better not," she murmured, smiling as she nestled further away from him and more against the window.

"You want my jacket? It'll serve as a good pillow."

"'S fine," she murmured, yawning behind her hand and then sighing contentedly.

Conversation then ceased between them, and his mouth twitched into a smile as he grabbed his earphones, shoving them into his ears. He turned on the power and listened as he watched Kairi now and again.

She shifted quite a lot when she searched for sleep. She was definitely one uptight person.

And then, at last, she seemed at peace. He tilted his head, momentarily pulling out the earphone from his right ear, and heard her breathe in slowly and calmly. He smiled and nodded his head, putting the earphone back, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking forward.

Now that it was quiet, though, he didn't want to be just by himself. And by himself was how it felt, with the stoic bus ride and the sometimes violent jerks of the vehicle as it rattled along on the highway (which they'd pulled onto again). Plus, little by little each hour, he'd grown to actually enjoy the fiery redhead's company.

And he'd grown fond of her, too.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Of course, this wasn't supposed to happen. Fate had no dealings in his life. He'd been his own man since he'd learned how to take care of himself, and that was at a fairly young age no less. He didn't get thrown into relationships full of passion, didn't meet the woman he was to be with forever by bumping into her at a coffee shop. He despised coffee, for one. And he _certainly _didn't fall for the girl he'd had a large crush on since forever. Because love didn't play in his life, as it didn't in his mother's. And fate had something against him.

Riku was in trouble, that was sure, for messing him up like this. Everything he'd known he now thought he didn't know at all.

Casting a sidelong glance at the girl beside him, he smiled softly and rubbed her shoulder once, then let his hand fall.

And his heart seemed to plummet to his stomach as well.

* * *

The end of another chapter. 

Hour Seven next. Review, please!


	7. Hour Seven

Nngh.

So, I've been dissatisfied with this fic lately - it's why I haven't been updating a lot. _Definitely _not my best work. And I want to write another Kaiora story. But I'll need to think on that, and I'll finish this before I start along those lines (not so mention I have two other stories I'm working at the same time, -sweatdrop-) But I _am _sorry for the wait. Truly, truly sorry.

One more thing, too. There is no dialogue in this chapter. It's serious, (all of it), a fair warning to you guys. I just hope that doesn't bother anyone.

Disclaimer: What? Seven chapters and you think I'm gonna switch it up and go, "Oh, yeah, _totally_! I own Kingdom Hearts. You're right, haha. I'd just been denying it so long I'd convinced myself it was _true_! Hahaha!" -dry look- Yeah...whatever. I don't own it.

* * *

**Hour Seven – Three p.m.**

He winced as the bus hit a rather large bump and lurched into the air. They were off the highway again, but he thought now that he much preferred the boredom of trees and racing cars to this hell-ride they were forced into.

He nearly jumped into his skin, as well, when something hit his shoulder. The demon trip was trying to give him a heart attack. And that was it. _That _was Riku's scheme. He wanted him dead.

He grinned at such a thought and while doing so looked to see what had hit his shoulder. And then he felt his cheeks flare when he saw the face of Kairi nestled into his sleeve, red hair fanning about her face.

He gulped and moved his arm, hesitantly letting it fall on the other side of her for support. He had no feelings for this girl, he had no feelings for this girl…

She murmured something softly, and he found himself wishing it was his name before he could stop himself. Giving himself a mental slap, he sighed and looked to his left, to the unoccupied seat, and let his head fall against the seat he was leaning against with a _thump_.

Tiredly, he let out a sigh which seemed to reach to his very soul. Man, was he exhausted. Physically, mentally, _and _emotionally.

On force of habit he moved to check his watch, but then sighed when he realized his watch was on the arm now draped over the girl's shoulders. Craning his neck and desperately hoping he didn't awake Kairi – they were in a compromising situation, and she just might kill him for touching her – he checked the time and then groaned.

One and a half hours left.

But did he want it to end, or was he disappointed that the end was coming too soon?

Never in high school had he been allowed to know her so well, after all. She was the princess – hence his little pet name for her – of the school. She was popular, sweet, had killer looks, and she was smart. It was a lethal combination, and left many of the male population disappointed once turned down. She was the girl who could not be touched, and she broke his heart. He didn't ask her to be his _once_, but, still, she found ways to hurt him.

So then he'd decided to strike back.

He'd learned from his stepfather, if only one thing, that words hurt. The man had left them injured, but had left behind a legacy of knowledge, and he used that cruelly. Thus, the two were pronounced enemies, even if their friendships with others connected and ran deep over the battlefield lines. Neither could be civil towards the other, and Sora was the one known for making Kairi snap.

He himself was angry as a teenager. He wore dark clothes (which still stuck around), listened to music to drown out his problems (again, still with him), and got into fights (that not so much now). Riku had to bail him out of many a tight spot, and often beat the crap out of him just to beat some sense into him. And Riku was the only one he'd listen to. At the time, his mother was slightly alcoholic – thankfully she'd wisened up along the road – and so he often didn't come home. He'd crash at Riku's more often than not.

Riku was his brother, almost.

But Kairi got to him, got under his skin, and he couldn't handle his problems with fists with her, couldn't drown out her memory because he'd had a large crush on her. She'd never noticed him before, of course, but when she'd started mocking him his temper had fired up and he'd been roused with fighting spirit.

And so, for four years, they made each other's lives hell. And she'd not forgiven him for it.

He had made her cry often, though, so he knew he deserved that from her.

But God, she'd always been beautiful to him. She had this spell cast over him that made him at times want to drop their feud and ask forgiveness on his hands and knees, it was so effective. But then she'd hit him a low blow, and he'd forget the remorseful feelings he'd been affected with, willing only to hurt her as much as she'd already hurt him.

Admittedly, though, his feelings for Kairi were the closest he'd _ever _felt to falling in love; and then it sometimes killed him to say such things to her. He found himself screaming to shut up inside his head, to just leave the words as they lie and walk away, walk away, walk a_way_,but then insults would be out in the open, and it was all he could do to stop himself from covering his mouth and looking guilty. It wouldn't have mattered, but he'd had sinful pride when he was younger.

He was stupid then. He was an ass. And he, he guessed, _was _a jerk. But that was different now. She just wouldn't see.

Even with such bitter thoughts, with one glance down at her he couldn't be angry. His breath left him briefly and he winced at how beautiful she really was, face peaceful and angelic as she slumbered against his chest. He'd dreamed of moments like this with her sometimes, and Riku had called him a sap. But that was only when they were out of school, when he was calm enough to be himself, and when they would joke and casually insult each other. When times were good, and he was happy.

He wasn't happy often, that was for sure. And he'd hated people who could feel happy, who could smile all the time. People like Kairi.

And so he'd shot her down.

Using his left hand, he smiled fondly and leaned down slightly, brushing a thick lock of hair from her eyes. She murmured softly, lips moving but no words really coming forth, and then she nestled further into him, sparking goose-bumps on his skin and making his heart beat sporadically. He'd thought the feelings to be gone, he really had, and he'd been confident those first two hours on the bus.

But now he was sure his feelings had never died; they'd only increased. She was, in fact, very dear to him.

She was Naminé's best friend in high school. And Selphie's. And that had killed him, because he was close to both of them. Even Riku was bothered, because though Kairi amused him he didn't trust her, and he was overprotective of Naminé, a fact he failed to see. More often than not tension was sparked because of the impatient redhead, and there were sides to choose and fights to be fought. His mother, when she was a younger woman and still able to laugh and nurture him without showing pain in her eyes, had said she'd never go back to those days for all the tea in China.

He wasn't so sure she'd had the same experiences as he, but he definitely revered her for her wisdom. High school sucked, and he would _never _go back, even if he were paid to.

He'd been a wreck, and he'd been trouble. If he ever had kids, he would just pretend he couldn't remember a single moment from freshman year to senior year.

His fingers twirled a strand of her hair thoughtfully at the thought of kids, and he blushed and let his hand fall back to his lap, drumming the digits nervously.

He had many habits born from high school days. He drummed his fingers when he was bored or thoughtful. He bounced his knee and rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous. And he had this habit of tilting his head when he smiled widely, and interlocking his hands behind his head when he meant to relax.

All of it annoyed Riku. Naminé thought it was adorable or something. And he believed Kairi had failed to notice. But that was okay; she didn't know him.

Chewing his gum, which had lost its flavor quite quickly, he began to bounce his knee and winced when he caught himself. Letting his left hand still, he looked back down at Kairi, feeling his cheeks heat up again. She'd never been so close to him. He just wondered if she'd be scandalized when she woke up to find him her human pillow.

She'd always been disgusted when she was caught in his presence. Especially in public areas. He'd used that against her, though, calling her vain, selfish, and the like, and her blood had boiled. One time she'd _really_ put him to shame, screaming at him for five whole minutes as the entire cafeteria watched. And then she'd turned on her heel, tears streaming down her cheeks, and had stormed out the cafeteria doors as he stared vacantly at the ground, bangs overshadowing his eyes.

He almost faked sick the next day, he'd been so embarrassed.

Once she'd slapped him, too. He'd said something horrendously awful, he knew, but he couldn't place it. He just remembered watching her hand fly, feeling the sting on his cheek, seeing the look of anger contorted on her beautiful face, and then the tears. He'd never made her cry so hard.

He felt guilty that he couldn't remember what he'd said. He owed her that much, to ache and moan with shame over the things he'd done. He'd been a bastard. And she really was a sweet girl.

He'd started everything between them.

He lifted his hand again and touched her cheek, his heart aching in his chest. He'd loved every moment with her on their bus ride journey together, from the fights to the games to the little conversations. But what if it was gone, after all of this? What if all that had happened between them was a fluke, a stroke of luck, not meant to be. He'd already been denied her once. His feelings were stronger now.

Was it enough to just be friends? And were they even friends?

He grinned, amused as a stubborn strand of hair fell back into her eyes. Gently, he used his fingers to brush it back out of her face, letting his fingertips graze her skin. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, to let it trail through the silken strands. He wanted to hold her. He wanted…

He sighed. He wanted his sanity back.

Still, he made an amused sound, sounding something like a muffled laugh, and looked forward, hand falling to cover the one curled in her lap. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, too, suddenly understanding why Riku needed so badly to protect Naminé all those years, and he scuffed his feet idly on the dirt-covered floor, comfortable.

People _had _said they fit together, that when they weren't fighting it could be argued that they'd be a cute couple. But neither had listened then, and now he was listening rather late to the logic.

With Kairi in his arms, he felt whole. And he wanted the feeling to last.

He closed his eyes once, not drowsy but at peace, rather. He knew now that he didn't want the next hour to come. He didn't want to be thrust into the moving expanse of time again, to interact with others and thus be forced away from this girl. He wanted the tranquility of this penultimate hour to be forever, because now he realized what he'd ignored all along.

And it made his heart hurt to know that all that he had been denying himself had come back and struck him a fatal dosage, and was now pulling away from him, leaving his insides empty. Love had come upon him, lured him in with its sweet taste, and was now dancing away, leaving his arms and heart bare.

He was in love, really in love, with the princess he'd fought so hard to care nothing about. Whether they were destined to meet again or not, he neither knew nor cared.

All he did know was that now, if he couldn't have Kairi, he really couldn't be happy.

And it made him grin at the irony that in just seven hours he'd fallen harder for a girl he'd once loathed than he ever could've imagined.

* * *

The classic line. "I wouldn't go back to those years for all the tea in China," or, "...if you paid me." My mom says that a lot of the time when I harp about how much school can suck. Real life: the ultimate inspiration. 

That and bus rides. But, then again, it's not like I've taken a bus ride for eight hours with my worst enemy.

(Hey, can this be considered "snuggling", **the-light-shines-within**? xD)

Hour Eight next. May or may not be the last chapter; I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, please review.


	8. Hour Eight

First of all, a sincere sorry for the wait. Life's been mildly busier and more distracting than I'd thought it would be.

Secondly._ Okay_, _okay_. This will _not _be the last chapter. But be prepared; the next one probably _is _going to be - unless I convince myself to write about the wedding. I've also decided that I don't have enough inspiration to write a sequel. Oh, and this is rather serious as well. The humor's kind of fading away as the story nears its close.

Anyway, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Seriously. You've got the wrong person. No lie. I don't own it.

* * *

**Hour Eight – Four p.m.**

He checked his watch again, suppressing a sigh. They were almost there. The hours had passed relentlessly, and now all the progress made – if it could be _called _that – would most likely disappear into wisps of smoke because their hell-ride of a journey was coming to a close.

This time the sigh made it past his lips.

Searching for anything to distract himself from the wallowing pity inhabiting his mind, he darted his eyes about, gaze finally falling on the girl slumbering against him. He smiled, his heart twisting in his chest, and then he let his wrist fall gently, fingers brushing against her sleeve in an affectionate gesture.

It was almost over. It was _really _almost over.

Sighing again, unable to help himself, he looked back down at the redhead. With his left hand he smoothed hair from her face, the only thing he could think of to do, and tucked it behind her ear, feeling his face flush. How it had gone from them not able to have a conversation that didn't include insults to Kairi sleeping against him, he didn't know. But he was pleased with the change; he enjoyed her company.

Suddenly, the bus lurched as the wheels hit a large bump, and Sora hissed and pulled Kairi tighter as he was thrown forward with the momentum. Letting out a breath when the moment passed and all was calm, he leaned back and looked to the ceiling. It was one of the things he hated about traveling on a bus.

They were deathtraps, no doubt.

"Sora?"

He started at her voice, dreading the expression on her face as he noted his arm still around her shoulders. Chilling to the bone, he instinctively let go of his hold on Kairi, looking the other way and rubbing the back of his neck as his face flared, prickling sensations coursing from his cheeks down to his neck.

Honestly, though. Not only could he _not_ act calm, but he couldn't even think of a way to defend himself. Instead, _he_ had to panic.

Kairi made a small, curious noise, one that attracted his attention and stopped him from silently berating himself. Looking over hesitantly, still on guard in case she was prepared to slap him across the face and blame him for being a pervert – and he was _not _– for his arm that had been holding her against his chest while she slept, he caught her stretching her arms over her head, fighting to rid herself of her sleep-induced stupor. His lip twitched and he eased back slightly, amusement erasing most of his hesitance, albeit some still remained.

But, he reassured himself, if she really wanted to kill him, he always had the empty seat beside them to flee to as a last resort.

Still, he wasn't too sure Kairi being calm about this was good, either; he didn't know what to expect.

He retrained himself from ruffling his hair in agitated confusion. It was rather frustrating to be on edge when he didn't even know if he should suspect Kairi preparing to kill him or not.

Kairi, meanwhile, while he was lost in his mental paranoia, lowered her arms and tilted her head at him, hair falling into her eyes as she grinned. "Guess I ended up using you as a pillow, after all."

Glancing up, Sora stared at her blankly for a second, wondering if this was some kind of secret tactic to catch him even more off guard so she could lure him into a false sense of security. But, deciding that her smile was too infectious for him to think further along those lines, he allowed his lips to twitch hesitantly and then spread into a wide smile slowly. Finally, the smile he'd been withholding revealed to her, he laughed softly, easing comfortably back into his seat.

Running a hand through his hair, composing himself, he nodded his head and glanced out at the scenery briefly, catching the scarce foliage blur past as tall buildings began to spring up, indicating city life. Discontented with what he saw, he then looked forward, interest pinned on the seat in front of him.

He had no interest in the scenery anymore.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked casually.

"Good," she murmured, lingering hints of exhaustion slurring her words slightly. He smiled. "Better than I have in a while, actually. And thanks for not leaving me at a random bus stop."

He smiled at her. "I _thought_ about it…"

"Well, I appreciate you not giving in to your thoughts."

"And what do you mean it's better than you've had in a while?"

"I'm surprised you needed to ask," she murmured, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "Well, anyway, I didn't get to sleep until near dawn last night." She yawned again. "I work too much, remember?" she said with a weak grin. "And so all I had to keep me up today was bitter coffee and fighting with you. Only, the coffee wore off."

He grinned good-naturedly. "Glad to see I was useful, then."

"Mm," she murmured, smiling, and then leaned back, clasping her hands in her lap. "But I'm in a much better mood now."

"I don't think I can handle that. I've never known a happy Kairi."

She looked over and grinned at him. "To think I make you more uncomfortable when I can actually stand you."

"It's a difficult concept to swallow."

She giggled softly and looked out the window again, tapping her nails on the window. As she quickly became absorbed in her own thoughts, slight smile tipping he lips upwards, he grinned softly and looked down, putting an earphone in his ear. A second's delay and then the music was on again, so that a comfortable silence filled the gap between them as both were lost in their own musings. Drumming his fingers on his knee, he surveyed the bus again, only catching a few heads rising above the seats. Checking his watch again, he frowned.

Why did the time seem to be going faster now?

"Sora?"

He looked over, pulling the earphone out. "Hmm?"

"I thought of a new game," she said, looking from her window to him. "Wanna play?"

He shrugged, cutting the power and shoving everything back into his pocket. Then, grinning, he crossed his arms and looked back to her, interest captured at the prospect of a challenge.

"All right. Let's have it."

"It's called Confessions." She glanced over at him once, to make sure that he was listening. When their gazes caught, she stiffened slightly, blinking rapidly before she looked back to the window to talk to her own reflection. He arched an eyebrow in confusion. "We…we each have a turn, and we have to tell each other one fact we didn't know about the other. And you can't add on to or repeat what the other person had to say."

"So, it's like truth or dare without the dare?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little more complex? You can't just state an ordinary truth. It has to be about how you felt when something happened, what affected you, and so on."

"In other words, you want to get to know me without actually admitting so."

She turned back to him, expression cross as her brow twitched. "Do you _want _to play or _not_?"

He smiled. "Fine. You first."

"No, you this time."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Gee. _Thanks_."

"I'm listening," she said, folding her hands in her lap.

He found himself laughing at her antics as he leaned back. His smile soon slipping away as a thoughtful expression befell his features, he scanned the writing on the back of the seat before him and then averted his eye to the ceiling. "Should we start at an age limit? That might work better."

"Uh, all right. Let's go with…high school."

He flicked his gaze downward, a dry expression on his face as he pinned her with an impatient glare. "Again. _Thanks_."

She tilted her head and smiled innocently.

"Ugh," he grumbled. "High school." Leaning forward, resting his cheek on his hand as he propped his elbow up on his knee, he stared forward thoughtfully for some time, recollections flickering in his mind and passing just as rapidly. And then he sat back slowly, shrugging his shoulders as he thought of something. "Well…I hated everyone on my soccer team."

She tilted her head at him curiously, elegant brow arched and hands spread across her lap. He wanted to say she seemed interested, but he also didn't want to be too hopeful.

"Then why'd you play?" she asked.

"Because I didn't hate soccer; I hated the team." He rolled his eyes at the memory of them, rubbing at his arms. "Man, were they all assholes."

"But…you did track, too."

"So?" he asked, not catching the tie-in.

She rolled her eyes. "If you hated teams so much, why did you do _another _sport?"

"Oh!" he replied, allowing his attention to stray from her eyes as he understood. "Oh, that's easy. It was because I was competing against myself. Out there, it was just me running, or just me racing against a person I didn't have to get along with. I liked the track team." He grinned slightly, remembering how much fun he really did have competing. And then he looked to Kairi, realizing his turn was up. "Now you."

She looked down thoughtfully, fidgeting with her skirt as her lips twitched. "Umm…I studied endlessly."

"Yeah, I _know_," he replied dryly, rolling his eyes. "You were perfect, remember? Probably never got out of the house or did anything because you were too busy holed up in your room studying for every test and quiz."

She glowered at him darkly, fidgeting hands immediately curling to clench the fabric of her dress. "That is _not _true. I'll have you know, I went to plenty of parties. I…I even got drunk at a junior party right before midterms."

He arched an eyebrow, starting. "Wait. I heard about that one. Was that the one where everyone was getting high off pills and mostly everyone present became drunk out of their minds?"

She nodded hesitantly, going back to fiddling with her skirt.

His eyes widened in realization. "Nuh uh. You _went_?"

"Yeah…" she admitted weakly. "But I never did drugs! It was the last one I went to." She grimaced. "_And_ the last time I drank. Spent the rest of the night puking my brains out," she murmured. "I failed the first two midterms, too."

He eyed her with poorly concealed surprise. "Jeez. I thought you were perfect."

"Well I'm _not_," she snapped harshly, rubbing at her arm in discomfort. Looking away, she lowered her eyes. "I'm far from it."

Inclining his head gently, he smiled in understanding and looked ahead. "Well, if _those _are the kind of confessions you're looking for…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving a small laugh. "I broke into a house and stole money when I was a freshman." Her head snapped his way, eyes incredulous. "_No_, not for _drugs_," he remarked with a frustrated sigh. Tilting his head back, he stared at the ceiling. "We just needed money."

"Did…you get caught?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, smiling pulling at the corners of his lips. "It was a one time thing, anyway."

"So you stole, huh?"

He chanced a glance her way. The shock absence in her voice was plain on her face. "Huh. I thought you'd be less surprised."

"Well, you were a dangerous kid, sure, but I never thought you were capable of stealing."

"Well, what about you getting drunk? Tell me _that's _not unexpected."

She shrugged, waving her hand effortlessly as if it was nothing to stress over. His smile widened. And then Kairi replied, "I cheated off someone on a test I forgot to study for."

He stared at her openly, silent long enough for her to notice and look his way hesitantly. Immediately she cringed and then snapped, "_What_?"

Shaking his head, he blinked several times.He refused to believe it. "You're lying now."

"No."

Leaning back, he viewed her with widened eyes, running his fingers through his hair. And when the surprise ebbed away, and she was still shifting under his stare, he felt his lips curl until he was chuckling softly, unable to get over how helplessly funny it was.

When Kairi shot him a look, he forced his amusement down as best as he could. "I'm sorry, but that just made my day. To think _you _would stoop so low…"

She rolled her eyes.

Grinning widely, he scratched his nose thoughtfully. "Well, I got into fights."

"I know _that_."

He arched an eyebrow.

"You were the talk of the entire school, Sora. You couldn't be beat."

"Huh." He tapped his fingers on his knee again, unaware of the fact that he'd been so talked about. Then again, when he was in high school, he hadn't honestly cared about what people said of thought about him. "Well, that's not entirely true, you know. Riku could beat me up." He tilted his head, grinning. "Come to think of it, I was jealous of him a lot."

She blinked. "You? Jealous of _Riku_? _Why_?"

He shrugged. "A lot of things. He was stronger, more popular, better looking, had a better attitude---"

"A better attitude?" she interrupted.

"Yeah." He rubbed at the back of his neck casually, remembering all the times Riku would have to deal with him because his temper would snap for no other reason except that Riku had been better at him in something. And, had all the events in his domestic life not transpired so horribly, he probably wouldn't have been like that, content to let Riku be the better of the two because Sora really _was _modest by nature.

But he wasn't himself those four years. He still wasn't himself now.

"Riku…well, he was able to hate people openly if he wanted to. He told people off, was straight-forward, and didn't go about dancing on eggshells, you know?" She watched him carefully when he looked at her, apparently still expectant. Sora sighed. "Y'see, I hated so many people when I was going through everything, and yet I forced myself to be nice to as many people as possible, making everything harder on myself. I didn't care what people thought, and yet I still couldn't let go. And I was so bitter because of it, because I wouldn't allow myself open hate every so often." He laughed weakly. "I was never myself then."

"You are now?"

He tapped his fingers on his knee in thought, lips twitching as he fought to maintain his smile. "I'm better."

She bit her lip thoughtfully, eyes searching his troubled expression, and then she smiled. "Well, on the topic of Riku," Sora glanced over at her, "I used to have a huge crush on him. It was when he'd first started dating Naminé, and I didn't know him too well."

"Yeah. I know." He could kick himself for how soft and wounded his voice sounded.

He bounced his knee, looking off to the side as she turned her attention on him. "You do?"

He cleared his throat and looked at his watch, desperately trying to grasp for a distraction, and then nodded. "Yeah. The middle of freshman year. I was stirring up trouble, and you'd just started to learn I was alive, too."

"I…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while looking impatiently to his watch again. He suddenly hated this. He didn't want her to know anymore about him, because what was it going to change? All they were doing was masochistically dredging up old memories, when, after this was all finished and the wedding was over, they would never see each other again.

"You know, maybe we should stop this," he offered, shifting.

"No, it's your turn. You have to confess something."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want the game to end yet."

"That's not a good reason," he pointed out, rolling his eyes in her direction. He realized he was edging away from her as he said so.

"Tell me something about why you picked on me," she said sharply, eyes challenging and posture impatient. He stilled, realizing this was exactly the topic he'd been afraid of, and she'd just brought it to life. "You just mentioned it, didn't you? About how I didn't know you were alive? Why did this bother you, so much so that you made _my _life hell?"

"Kairi, I don't---"

"You owe this to me, Sora. For all those years that you completely shattered me."

He sighed. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not ending the game until you confess."

"Isn't this kind of against the point? We were supposed to _willfully _open up---"

"Sora!"

"_Fine!_" he snapped, making her jump as he drove his hands through his hair, heart pounding in his throat as he looked away. "Dammit, _fine_. If you _really _want to know…I mean, I just can't believe you don't _already _know…"

"Get _on _with it, Sora," she warned. "We _are _almost there."

He rolled his eyes at her in impatience and then turned himself physically from facing her, eyes landing on the empty seat and catching sight of other buses and arriving taxis beyond the window. His heart lurched fearfully.

"Fine," he murmured, realizing he'd been saying that a lot. "I had a huge crush on you throughout all of high school and _just _wanted you to look at me _once_ without hate or no recognition in your eyes." He sighed heavily, closing his eyes tightly. "There. You win, Kairi. You found out my greatest secret."

She didn't speak, and after several minutes of silence – painful, awkward, overbearing silence – he looked to her. She was staring ahead, hair shielding her face from him.

"You did?"

He looked past her, briefly dwelling on how weak her voice sounded, and saw that they were pulling into the bus station. He heard the driver tap into the intercom from above, and then the announcement that they'd arrived, one he only listened to half-heartedly, resounded overhead. Shifting, he looked to her again, and then pulled out his headphones, eyes pained and downcast.

"Yeah."

The bus screeched to a stop and sounds of shifting began to fill the atmosphere.

"Truth or dare?"

He blinked and looked to her. "What?"

"_Truth_ or _dare_?" she repeated. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Kairi, we're here. There's no more time for---"

"Just _pick _one," she insisted, meeting his eyes at last. She looked so sad, so desperate, that he thought he felt his heart stop, even if for only a moment.

He started, swallowed, and then looked away. "Dare."

She paused, and he felt her eyes linger on him, but then she inhaled deeply. "Then I dare you to truthfully tell me how you feel. Right now. After this eight hour bus ride."

He looked to her incredulously. "Come again?"

Ahead, the bus doors opened.

"You have to," she said, looking to him, hands fisted in her lap. Her eyes were wide, and silently she waited for him to answer, looking him in such a vulnerable, helpless way that he almost didn't recognize it.

And then he understood. She was _begging _him for the answer. She really, really wanted his reply.

A shock coursed through bones.

Sora looked at her for a long time, mouth pulled back in an uneasy grimace as his eyes darted over her face, and then he drove his hands through his hair rapidly, sighing as he stood and lowered his eyes. She stared at him mournfully as he shrugged, looking utterly crushed, and then he turned on his music player and flipped through the songs. Glancing at her every now and again, he finally landed on the one he wanted, and then he handed her the earphones.

"You might wanna listen," he said gently, placing the device in her hands – they were shaking – and sparing her the briefest of smiles. The color he'd always thought he'd imagined rushed to her cheeks as their eyes connected, and he wondered briefly, it just a passing notion, if their eight hour ride together had affected her in ways he hadn't noticed.

Pulling away, he rubbed the back of his neck, shoving the thought aside. No. He doubted that was so.

Her brows knitted in confusion as she stood, device in hand, and placed the earphone in her ear. And he turned, not willing to cast a glance behind him for fear that she'd already turned the power to play, and shoved his hands in his pockets, head bowed and feet carrying him towards the bus's exit.

The only thought that entertained his mind as his gloved hand slipped over the railing and he allowed his gaze to fall on the bustling crowd was what was next, and was this really going to be the end to an eight hour bus ride that had changed so much within him?

* * *

(falls over) 

This needed _so much revision_. Seriously, I had no idea how much my writing had changed until I glanced over my previous chapters and then reluctantly happened upon the draft of this chapter. I tell you, I almost had a heart attack. (shakes head ruefully)

Well, please review!


	9. Arrival

Oh…dear God.

I am SO sorry, you guys. My sincerest, utmost apologies. I'm a horrible human being. After spending so much time on fanfiction frustrated with writers who never update, I leave you all hanging, even when I'd promised not to. (falls on hands and knees) I am so, so sorry. Oh, man. I'm so sorry.

Dammit. I'm a jerk.

Regardless of how awful I am to you all, I'm still pretty impressed. Last chapter. I mean, after all this time – my bad, I'm sorry – it's finally done. And I've decided against an epilogue, considering I'm not so happy with this story and I'm miserable at updating, as you've all seen. Plus, my creativity is kind of…drained for the moment. So, yes. This is then end. After all of this time. Wow.

Thanks for sticking with me, guys, and for liking this story so much. Here's to you, you who read, reviewed, and/or both read and reviewed. You really kept me going. I'm so glad you liked it (and I'm sorry if you didn't).

**Edit**: While I'd planned to reply to all of your reviews before I updated this, I still haven't gotten around to doing so, and I feel really bad about making you all wait for this. So, I'm uploading this now, and I'll reply my thanks to you guys _hopefully _within the next year, haha.

So, without further ado, and with no more frantic apologies and ultra sappiness, here we are: the final installation.

Disclaimer: No. I'm bored. And I don't own the song.

* * *

**Arrival**

Sora didn't notice at first that the elderly man was staring at him quite desperately, swaying under the weight of the luggage. His eyes were instead boring pointedly into the asphalt under his feet, thoughts wandering away from him, jaw clenched in regret as embarrassment washed over him full force. However, he finally shook himself and snapped into attention, lifting his chin and offering thanks and a gracious smile as he took hold of his suitcase after recovering from mild surprise. Dropping it then to the side, he stepped forward and grabbed Kairi's before the other could, feeling that he didn't really need assistance, and so the man helped another pair that was walking over.

Placing her suitcase beside his, he let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have done that. God help him, why had he done that?

"Uh…mind telling me what the hell happened between you two?"

Starting at the familiar voice sounding behind him, Sora looked over his shoulder and then grinned joyfully to see his silver-haired friend staring at him under longer bangs than he remembered, arms crossed over his chest. Straightening, he laughed and tilted his head at his friend.

"Riku! Hey! Long time no see."

Riku arched a brow, lips tilting into a slight smirk. "What'd you do to Kairi?"

Sora shrugged, scratching his cheek helplessly as he glanced away. "Nothin'," he mumbled as a sheepish reply, flicking his sky-blue gaze back to prying aquamarine. Desperate for a change of conversation, he replied, "Nice hair."

Surprised, Riku blinked, and then he reached up and fingered a strand of his bangs thoughtfully. "What about it?"

"It's nice. Very luxurious. Naminé must be jealous."

"Oh, shut _up_," his best friend snapped as Sora laughed in response, watching the older male send a hand through his hair in agitation. "Now tell me what happened, or I'll kick your ass."

Holding up his hands defensively, Sora smiled. It was a familiar enough gesture to pacify Riku, who then crossed his arms expectantly, head tilted gently to the side as he waited to be clued in. Amusement falling slightly at this, though, as he was well aware of how stubborn his best friend was, Sora sighed and kicked gently at the ground, sending his gaze sideways towards a short distance away, where most of the passengers of their bus were now walking. He vaguely wondered about how they were getting home as he stared, and then about whether, by some form of strange coincidence, Selphie and Tidus would appear.

Kairi would at least be happier then.

"I happened. Me and my big mouth." Gaze trailing back, he stared for a second or two at Riku's stoic face and arched eyebrow, and then he grinned slightly. "But it's really your fault, you know."

Riku arched his brows higher, drawling out, "How do you figure that one?"

Sora laughed. "Please. You arranged this whole thing."

His friend's expression melted into one of smug amusement. "How the hell else would I get in my last minute fun? Anyway, serves you right for taking so long to show your face to us." Shaking his head, Riku fisted Sora gently on his shoulder. "Good to see you _finally_."

"I _have_ kept in touch," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked over to the two girls. He winced when he saw Kairi listening to the song still, fist shaking over her mouth as Naminé tilted her head and asked her something.

"What's she listening to?"

Sora continued to stare. Absently, he murmured, "It was a dare…thing. She wanted to know how I felt."

"Did you answer truthfully?"

"Yup."

"And that's her reaction?"

"Is it good or bad? I can't tell."

He shrugged. "What song is it?"

"Iunno. _The Reason_?" Sora turned towards Riku and idly scratched the back of his head. "Seemed fitting."

"You would like such a girl song, wouldn't you?" he muttered with a knowing smirk, and Sora heaved a frustrated breath, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the _point_!"

"Really, sometimes I'm embarrassed to be your friend, Sora." Waving his hand absently, Riku continued to grin in self-satisfaction. "You're softer than Kairi is."

"Are you ever gonna answer my question, Riku?" he mumbled tiredly, sending his hands through his hair in a frazzled manner. "And it's _not _a girl song," he added in belated protest, his mouth forming into a pout as he kicked at the ground.

Riku gave a soft laugh in response, allowing himself a moment or two of triumph before he let his amusement drop. Then, cocking his head, he raised his shoulders in a casual shrug, displaying that he had no answer for his friend, and then let them drop. "I'd ask Naminé," he supplied as a solution.

"Or _Kairi_," Sora remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, _yeah_. I just meant what _I _would do."

Sora grinned. "You're a jerk."

Riku merely sent him a look, eyebrows raised, expression bleeding sarcarsm. In response, Sora laughed and tousled his already-rumpled brown locks for the sake of it, sweeping his sneaker across the gravel to kick absentmindedly at the back of his left heel.

"How go the wedding preparations?"

Riku let his head roll at the question with an exaggerated look of frustration on his face, making Sora laugh again. "Church is a freakin' castle," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Called Hollow Bastion or whatever. Sounds kinda too ominous a place to be married in if you ask me, but Naminé picked it, and I'm just not going there." Holding up his hands, he grimaced, much to Sora's growing amusement. "'Least it's beautiful." But he sighed then. "God, though – y'should see the stupid reception hall. Friggin' massive. Doesn't have a name, either, but I dubbed it Castle Oblivion, since it makes my money non-existent."

Sora snorted with laughter. "Sounds promising."

"Better be," he muttered.

"You're really going all out."

He waved the question away as unimportant. "She wanted a big wedding."

"And you live to please her."

"Yup."

"When'd you decide you wanted to settle down _anyway_?"

He shrugged. "Was on my mind for a long time. We were living together, and it just seemed so right, the two of us together."

Nodding appreciatively, he let his eyes wander again to the spot in which the girls stood, focusing all of his attention on Naminé's form. It had been a while since he'd seen her, and he recognized that since high school she'd matured into a more confident person. Her hair was longer, her eyes were brighter, and her stance wasn't as defensive and withdrawn as it used to be. He could tell that she was really happy.

"And the real reason?" he remarked absently.

He smirked. "You doubt me that much, Sora?"

Sora only looked back towards him expectantly, arms crossed, feet planted strictly on the ground again.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Riku sent a hand through his hair. "Yeah, fine. Roxas showed up again, was way too friendly with her for my comfort, and I knew I didn't want to lose her, especially to him. Other part's true too, though."

"Roxas…" Sora let his gaze wander past his friend, murmuring thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened. "Oh crap, _that's_ who it was!"

Riku merely stared at him, brow arched and expression dry.

"Some kid was hitting on Kairi in this fast food restaurant we stopped at, and there was this blonde kid with him who I thought I recognized," Sora indulged in explanation, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. "It was Roxas, with a couple of friends. I totally didn't recognize him. But…that was about four hours back." Questioningly, he looked at his friend again.

"_That's_ because he wasn't invited," Riku remarked with a grin.

"Um, clever?"

Riku shrugged. "It's worth the fights I had with Naminé."

"He never liked her, you know."

"I don't _care_."

Sora sighed with an amused smile. "You're terrible."

Riku rolled his eyes carelessly, pulling absently at the sleeve of his jacket, and as their conversation ended an amiable silence fell between them. Allowing his eyes to stray, Sora looked back to where Kairi and Naminé stood, the redhead wiping her eyes now and laughing weakly at something her friend was saying. Gaze softening, he scratched at the back of his head, ruing the moment when he would have to confront her and would have to sort out the tension and questions that hovered unanswered between them. It wasn't going to be the highlight of his day, of this he was well aware.

"So. Working?"

Looking back towards Riku, letting his attention refocus, Sora smiled in a lopsided way. "Not in well-paying jobs, but yeah. I'm working."

"And how's the old lady?"

Sora grinned. "Going to beat you for that remark."

Riku smirked. "C'mon. I love your mom."

He nodded and afterwards shrugged. "Iunno. She's been depressed lately. And lonely." Pulling distractedly at the tail end of his shirt, he muttered, "Might pick up drinking again, if she keeps on this way, which scares me." His head tilted to the side. "But I talk with her a lot, at least."

"Do you visit her?"

"I keep my distance from everyone right now."

Riku snorted in contempt. "So your really _haven't _grown up yet. You still run from all your stupid problems."

"I'll get the hang of it eventually – you know, this 'dealing' thing," he stated with an awkward smile, lifting his chin to look back towards Riku. Rolling his eyes, the silver-haired male finally smirked and leaned forward, ruffling Sora's hair despite his protest. And then there was a hiss, and the bus pulled away, and Sora looked up from flattened hair strands to see Kairi and Naminé standing, waiting.

Sora batted Riku's hands away and righted himself, going to pick up Kairi's suitcase.

"Forget it," Riku said, putting his hand out. "We rented a car. Naminé and I will go get it now."

Wearily, he sighed, pinning his friend with a blank expression. "You just won't ever stop trying to set us up, huh?"

Riku smirked and waved, then motioned for his fiancée. She hesitated and then hugged Kairi, hurrying afterwards over to Riku. Brushing up beside him, she quietly took his hand and curled her fingers into his, a placid smile rising up onto her lips as Riku tilted his head and murmured something into her ear. It wasn't long before he pulled her along, too, and Sora and Kairi were left alone.

Uncomfortable now, Sora shifted and shot Kairi an uneasy glance. When her eyes strayed to his he instantly glanced down, and, for the sake of not looking like a _complete _fool, he looked purposefully at his watch. And he sighed.

He'd avoided her for fifteen minutes. He couldn't do it for much longer.

"Sora?"

Reluctantly he again lifted his eyes, feeling his face flush. She was staring at him hesitantly, earphone still in one ear and device in the hands that were clasped behind her back. She opened her mouth to say something, but her gaze quickly flitted to the ground, and she awkwardly scuffed at the sidewalk with her sneaker as silence fell once more.

He ran a hand through his hair, breathing out heavily and shakily as he focused his attention on everything but the pretty, red-haired girl in front of him. Desperate, he lowered his arm and leaned backwards, making to sit on his suitcase, but he realized the hard way that it was not able to support his weight. Within moments of sitting he felt himself being hurtled backwards, and then his back struck the asphalt, dazing him. Blinking, then coughing once, he stared up at the sky for a long moment before rolling to his side, sitting up, and rubbing the back of his head.

There was a giggle, and in curiosity he glanced up to see Kairi standing over him, eyes sparkling. Apparently she'd rushed over when he'd fallen, but her worry had given out in favor of the comedy of the situation.

Embarrased, he grinned slightly in response. "I could'a died, and you laugh."

She laughed. "And you're not at all overdramatic."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gimme your hand." At her stern look, he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, please."

Still she stared at his outstretched hand, contemplating, and then finally she grinned and stepped back, much to his confusion. "No, I'm not falling for that. You're just gonna pull me down."

Frowning gently, he leaned forward, shaking out his hair and using this as an excuse to avoid her amused expression. "You have no faith in me," he muttered softly, and then, placing his hand on the ground for support, he pushed himself to his feet.

"I do, too."

"No, you don't." He shrugged and doubled over slightly, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt. "But that's okay, I guess. You don't know me enough to trust me anyway, right?"

Indignant, Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "I think eight hours is enough time to get to know a person, _Sora_."

Lifting his eyes, he sent her a weary expression. "No. It's not."

"Then explain this song," she said angrily, pulling the earphone viciously out of her ear and then outstretching her hand, shaking his possession in his face irritably. "What the hell is this, if not for a love confession?!"

"Kairi, I didn't fall in love with you out of the blue in eight hours. I'd had four years of admiring you, and then when I saw you again, my feelings came back."

"Bull," she snapped. "You feel differently now. That was just a stupid high school crush on a girl you thought was so much better than you!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You know me better now. You know I'm not perfect. But if you're gonna sit here and say that these feelings are just built off of your selfish idolization of me, then I want nothing to do with you!"

His eyes narrowed further. "Well, if you want to push me out of your life just like that, then I guess there's nothing that I can do, huh?!"

"Yeah? What have _you _done, Sora?!" she screamed. "Why are you out to _always _make me the one who's _so _much worse?!"

"You see? _You _don't trust me."

She looked away from him, cross. "You…what am I supposed to say, huh?" She looked back at him, a fire burning in her eyes. "I don't _get _you. For so many years I thought I hated you, and then I get stuck next to you and all of a sudden I have these _feelings _for you? How am I _supposed _to trust someone who does that? That's normally a sign that they're no good."

"And from your experience with me," he said in a hushed voice, "I'll only hurt you."

"Exactly," she snapped softly, and then, in remorse, she looked down.

"So you push me away."

"I give up," she growled, glancing back up and glaring at him. "I just do. I can't take this, Sora. I can't take _arguing _all the time with you. So here." She stepped forward, shoving the device into his chest. "Take your stupid song and just forget this ever happened. Nothing can go right between us."

He sighed tiredly and clasped her wrist.

"Let _go_," she snapped.

He did so obediently, but before she could move he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his. Heart fluttering anxiously in his chest, blood pounding in his cheeks, he coaxed her mouth with his in a kiss that was both skittish and sweet. He didn't dare open his eyes, and he didn't dare remove his fingers from her cheeks – he was almost afraid to touch her, afraid to handle her in any way other than with the utmost care. But he knew, just like he always had, that she was the only girl he'd ever wanted to share this moment with, and in a tentative sort of way he continued to caress her lips with his, soft, peppered kisses keeping her speechless.

He loved her. He had for the longest time. And he was tired of these games that they played.

But she pushed back from him, and he opened his eyes to see her fuming. In disbelief she rapidly shook her head and slapped him, breath hitching and cheeks red.

In pain, Sora closed his eyes and tilted his head, rubbing his cheek. Yeah, that was a surprise – though, in retrospect, he really should have expected it.

"Sorry," he murmured, looking down at the ground and straightening.

"Jackass," she muttered in response, moving her hand to nudge his aside and anxiously cup his injured cheek. He was startled, to say the least, and as he looked to her with great hesitance, he took in the uncertain smile on her lips. And he smiled back as she tugged him down with impatience settled stubbornly on her face, grinning into the kiss immediately when his lips met hers. Somehow along the way, too, his arms wound around her waist, and he held her flush against his chest, never wanting to let go.

"Come up for air sometime, guys."

Both pulled away immediately, as if burned, and Sora jerked his attention to the side to see Riku smirking, arms crossed over his chest. Flustered, he stumbled over his feet while still gently holding onto Kairi, using his right hand to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What the hell're you doing, watching us like a pair of creeps?"

Naminé, at Riku's side, cocked her head and laughed softly, the sound of it musical. "Sora, if you really cared for privacy, you wouldn't be doing this in front of everyone at a _bus _station."

Blinking, as if just realizing where he was now, Sora glanced around, and Riku snorted. In his arms, Kairi fidgeted, and it called his attention back to her. Before he could saying anything, though, he was interrupted.

"Oh, and the car's waiting, so if you could wrap this up…?"

Rolling his eyes, Sora cast his best friend a withering look. In response, Riku tapped his wrist expectantly once and then crossed his arms, issuing a challenging look. Naminé kept her hands interlocked behind her back pleasantly, watching Sora and Kairi with an entertained expression.

Wrinkling his nose, Sora muttered,"Tch," and then looked back to the girl he was holding, running his fingers idly through Kairi's red hair. "Think we should make them wait?"

She sighed and smiled, pushing away from him only a few steps, only to come closer again and seize hold of his hand. He grinned.

"Guys…"

"Relax, Riku. Don't have an aneurism," Kairi teased, looking back at him with a grin.

"Just shut up and follow us, all right?" he retorted. "And no fighting in the car. You're like frickin' kids."

"What're you? My father?" she quipped back, dragging Sora along with her. Pleased to once not be the at the end of her verbal attack, he smiled, squeezing her fingers as she focused on arguing with Riku, reassured when he felt a gentle squeeze back.

What happened beyond this day, beyond tomorrow, beyond the week…he didn't know. But he'd ended such a hellish trip in a better way than he could have ever hoped for, and he was going to try his hardest that the hours and years that they'd spent at each others' throats wouldn't waste away in vain. He promised.

"Uh, Sora?" Riku remarked dryly as they reached him, one eyebrow arched, a dry expression on his face. "Your _bags_? I mean, I have a car for them, _yeah_…"

"Crap," he muttered under his breath, slipping his hand from the now giggling Kairi's grasp and rushing back towards where he'd left them. And as he reached the luggage and glanced back to see his group of friends smiling and conversing and seeming as if nothing had ever come and torn them apart, he believed that this could really work.

He'd see it through, one small hour at a time.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

* * *

DONE! Done, done, done. So, please review. 


End file.
